


GLOOMY TREASURE

by seungbinlove7



Series: SeungBin Love [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sensual Play, Submission, Switching, seungbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungbinlove7/pseuds/seungbinlove7
Summary: Changbin and Seungmin are together, with the rapper still very much in charge. His tendency to go too far is stronger than ever, while Seungmin is still trying to find his role in the relationship. As they hide their status from the rest of the members, they have little chance to talk; when they do have time, Changbin follows his body's desires rather than his mind. After a busy couple of weeks, they have the opportunity to sneak away after the day's activities are done.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: SeungBin Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. READ FIRST : WARNINGS AND SUMMARY

STRONG SMUT - NOT FOR THE WEAK OF HEART!

**Part 2 of the "SeungBin Love" Series**

I hope you enjoyed Part 1 - **[PUSH BACK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908071/)**

If you haven't checked it out yet, please do.

Please remember I write these for fun and practice!

Have fun in the continued saga of Seungmin and Changbin :)

[Seungbinlove7 @ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/seungbinlove7)

\-------------------

09.10.2020 - edited for ot8


	2. Too Rough

Changbin passes through a dark hallway, abandoned dorms on either side. This building is sometimes rented out, but there's only one other person there tonight, only one thing he's seeking. He stops and looks around, then goes to the next door on the right and enters. He closes it and turns to find Seungmin waiting for him, with only a dim lamp illuminating one corner of the room. The shy and expectant Seungmin greets him quietly, but Changbin skips the pleasantries and holds himself against his younger mate.

"Mmm... you look so good today. I just wanted to fuck you right in front of everyone," Changbin says, growling.

Seungmin gasps and laughs as Changbin kisses him aggressively. Changbin is already grasping at Seungmin's clothes to remove them.

"You know I'm going to fuck you, tonight, right?"

"What if I want to..." Seungmin begins, grabbing him playfully.

"No way," Changbin says, overpowering him.

"You're just saying that," he responds, grinning, pushing against him harder.

But Changbin isn't letting him win and forces him down to the nearest bed. Seungmin grunts and puts up a third attempt, which Changbin easily resists.

"Not happening," Changbin says flatly, holding him down.

Seungmin struggles in vain, then finally submits, his eyes meek.

"You're going to obey me," Changbin commands, shifting up and slipping off his pants.

"Yes, Binnie," Seungmin replies quietly.

"Mmm.... that's my good boy," Changbin says, looking down at him, "Suck me... get me ready for you."

Seungmin sits up and wraps his arms around Changbin's thighs as his mouth finds his manhood. He takes him in without hesitation, grabbing Changbin's ass and sighing softly. Seungmin realizes he hasn't had Changbin's cock in his mouth since the very first time they were together, and it makes him think of that strange encounter. Only a few months ago, he would never have imagined this is where he'd be. But now, he wants nothing more than to please his unexpected lover.

Changbin moans softly and grasps Seungmin's hair, "Ohhh. Min... It's been so long... "

"Am I doing good, Binnie?" he asks, taking a breath.

"Mmm... yes, come here."

Changbin pulls Seungmin up for a deep kiss, then shoves his head back down to his crotch. Seungmin obeys, taking him in again. He services him for some time, then Changbin grabs his shoulder. Seungmin stops and looks up.

"Show me that sweet ass," Changbin orders.

Seungmin lays back and turns on his side, hand on his hip. His round, firm buttocks are a pleasing sight to his partner.

"Ohhh... that's it... More... show me everything..."

Changbin strokes himself as Seungmin pulls his leg up and opens himself fully to his lover.

"Fuck yes..."

As Changbin moves closer, Seungmin turns back to look up at him, his eyes entranced, moist lips parted in anticipation.

"Mmm.... I love when you look at me like that," Changbin growls.

Changbin plays with Seungmin's opening, teasing him a moment, but in his fervor he has little patience for foreplay. Seungmin whines as Changbin quickly takes him from behind, gripping his hips hard. In his thirst for pleasure, he handles his submissive partner roughly, while Seungmin suppresses his cries and braces himself. Changbin rides him relentlessly until he can hold off no longer.

"Oh, yes! My naughty boy!" Changbin calls out.

"Ahh... Bin..." he gasps in short bursts.

Changbin groans, slamming against him with a final push as he releases himself inside Seungmin's aching passage. As he lets go, Seungmin sighs and whimpers, pulling the covers over himself. Changbin recovers his breath, then leans over Seungmin.

"Are you okay?"

Seungmin doesn't reply, just buries his head in his pillow. Changbin rubs his hip, hands roaming to squeeze his ass gently.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks.

Seungmin looks up at him, eyes watering, and says, "I'll be okay, Bin..."

"Oh, Min..."

Changbin moves in and hugs him tightly.

"Hey... just because I like it rough doesn't mean I want to hurt you. Why didn't you say something?"

"You were enjoying it."

"That doesn't matter. If you don't like it, you need to stop me."

Seungmin snuggles him and says softly, "I want to be able to take it... I want to be tough like you."

Changbin sighs and tilts his head, looking at Seungmin's sweet face. Not long ago too, Changbin never would have imagined having Seungmin in his arms. Each passing day apart only made his anticipation stronger and tonight all he could think of was how he could finally claim him as his own.

Changbin comforts Seungmin and praises him, "Such a good boy... you like being a good boy, don't you?"

Seungmin smiles shyly and rubs Changbin's stomach.

"I like being bad too... you showed me how much fun it can be."

Changbin smirks, teasing him below.

"Hmmm... so what does my naughty boy want?"

"Nnnh..."

"Don't be shy. I'll make you feel better."

Seungmin moans at Changbin's touch. He relaxes his body and rolls his head back, his lover working him with strong hands. Seungmin shudders as his pleasure increases and Changbin kisses his neck. He strokes Seungmin's long, throbbing rod until he is squirming and wriggling his feet. As he pulls him to the edge, he leans over him.

"Show me your face. I want to see you cum," Changbin says, turning Seungmin's head with his fingertips.

"Ahh!" Seungmin cries out and closes his eyes tight.

His fluid squirts onto his tight stomach and he lets out a harsh sigh as Changbin massages him slowly. The rapper grins and Seungmin opens his eyes to look up at him. Then he sees the mess on himself and laughs nervously.

"Ah, I better clean up. We... should get back before dawn."

"Mmm... I was hoping we could forget about that," Changbin says in a low voice, tickling his fingers under Seungmin's chin, making him giggle.

Changbin brings Seungmin a towel and, as he wipes himself off, looks over him with a thoughtful expression. Seungmin blushes and sits up.

"Bin... what are you doing..."

"Oh, I... uh..."

Seungmin laughs. He isn't used to seeing Changbin have trouble with words.

"Come on," he says, putting an arm around him, "What is it?"

"Seungmin... I'm sorry for how things began. I never wanted to hurt you..."

"Bin, we already said we were sorry."

"And tonight..."

Seungmin takes his hand and says, "It's okay. Really."

"I want to be good to you."

"You are, Binnie. I had fun."

Changbin smiles a little and Seungmin gives him a peck on the cheek, then stands.

"Let's go, baby. Don't worry. I... love you."

Changbin looks up and his smile gets brighter.

"I love you too, Min..."

.....

Seungmin returns to the dorm first, making sure no one sees him come in. He approaches his shared room and curses silently as he sees the light still on. He enters quietly and finds Hyunjin sitting on his bed, watching a show. He pauses it and shifts as Seungmin goes to his corner and removes his jacket.

"Hey, Min. Where ya been?" Hyunjin asks, getting up to greet him.

"Ah, well..."

"Were you out with Changbin?"

"No," Seungmin says shortly.

"Yes you were. You never used to stay out this late."

"Just drop it, okay?"

Hyunjin moves closer and flashes his piercing eyes at Seungmin.

"You must really like it, huh?"

Seungmin takes a shaky breath as Hyunjin reaches out to grab his hip, but Seungmin slaps his hand away and steps back.

"Stop!"

Hyunjin laughs and turns away, walking back to his bed and sitting down lazily. Seungmin grumbles quietly and gets ready for bed while Hyunjin watches him curiously. He strips down to t-shirt and boxers, then sighs.

"You looked tired."

"Hyunjin, stop being a dick and go to bed."

"I would have already, but my roommate was missing and I was worried."

"Tch... Yeah, well what about Han? He's gone all the time."

"Now who's being a dick?"

Seungmin frowns and feels self-loathing for his weak attempt at explaining away his behavior.

"You were worried? Really?"

"Well, you've been gone a lot more lately. I get left here alone. Sometimes I can't sleep."

"Sorry... I didn't know..."

"I'm fine, Min. But if I'm noticing things are different, someone else might too."


	3. Into the Dark

As another week goes by in their rushed life of constant work, Changbin enjoys any moment he can spare to whisper a dirty word in his lover's ear. Seungmin's heart too is thrilled, stealing moments to be playful or give a knowing glance. But on this day, Changbin's aura is strong and he keeps giving Seungmin a menacing look, a look of pure desire. Something about finally having Seungmin for his own makes him want to rush in even more. When they are on a short break in their schedule, Changbin drags his reluctant band mate to a remote wardrobe closet. In the stark darkness, Changbin kisses him aggressively and is already undoing Seungmin's belt, quickly pulling his pants down.

"Hurry."

"Unnh... Bin... are you sure we should-"

"Just be quiet," he whispers, teasing his ass.

"I missed you," Seungmin sighs, kissing and snuggling his mate.

But Changbin is single-minded and he grabs his arms, turns him around, then bends him over, pressing his already rigid cock between his cheeks. He enters him and Seungmin lets out a soft grunt, hands braced against the wall. He whimpers as Changbin uses him for his pleasure, his heart caught between lust and anxiety. His mind races with thoughts of worry while his lover is only concerned with obtaining a quick thrill in their busy day.

"That's a good boy, just a little longer..." Changbin groans, gripping Seungmin's hips harder.

"Binnie..."

He wants to say more but is overwhelmed as Changbin rides him with more force. He lets out a low growl, spilling himself inside, bucking against him with a light slapping sound as he finishes. He leaves as quickly as he entered, already putting himself together and straightening his clothes. Seungmin is still recovering, teary-eyed from the sudden ravaging. Changbin hugs him from behind with a smile.

"Mmm... thank you, my sweet boy..."

Seungmin makes no reply, wiping away his tears and pulling up his pants stubbornly. There is silence between them as they get their minds back to their day, making sure there is no indication of their encounter. Seungmin reaches for the door, but Changbin grabs his wrist.

"Hey... are you okay?"

Seungmin doesn't answer.

"Min. Tell me what's wrong."

He hesitates, then says softly, "It feels shallow. Doing it like this..."

Changbin pouts slightly. It hadn't occurred to him at all, but suddenly he is overcome with guilt.

"I'm sorry... I... thought you wanted to..."

"Ah..." Seungmin pauses, trying not to ruin the moment.

He kisses Changbin lightly on the lips then says, "It's okay, Bin... I just wish we had more time."

"I do too," Changbin replies quickly, "I... I don't want you to think-"

"Come on, we'll be late," Seungmin interrupts, opening the door cautiously.

Changbin wants to say more, but they must make a quiet escape undetected and speak no more of it.


	4. New Intentions

One night about a week later, most of the members are sitting out in the main room, chatting, snacking, and laughing often. As Changbin passes by the commotion to go to the kitchen, some of them call out and try to get his attention, but he ignores them. He doesn't even give Seungmin a glance when he tries to smile at him. Chan watches the scene unfold and gets up to follow him.

"Hey, come hang out with us, man."

"No thanks," Changbin says firmly.

"You shouldn't hide in the room so much."

"Are you _telling_ me to hang out?"

Chan doesn't reply at first, but looks at him harshly.

"No, I'm not telling you. Just offering."

"I'm not in the mood to be social right now."

"All right, all right... I mean... you are all right, yeah?"

"Fine."

Changbin has gotten himself a glass of water in this time and wants to escape the conversation, so doesn't bother getting the snack he set out for and brushes past Chan quickly, retreating back to his room. Seungmin watches him walk away and pouts. It wasn't the first time lately that Changbin gave him the silent treatment. His muscles jerk forward as he wants to go to him and find out what's wrong, but he pulls himself back and sits on the couch, trying not to think about it as the night of comradery goes on.

Later, each of them goes off to their room in their own time, until Chan, Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin remain. Felix keeps making long conversation with Chan, while Seungmin sits quietly in thought with Hyunjin looking him over. When Seungmin notices, Hyunjin raises an eyebrow at him, then tilts his head over at the Aussies. He stands up suddenly, pulling on Felix.

"Come on, Felix. I wanna show you something!" he says loudly, giggling.

"Wha- okay okay! Let go!" Felix laughs as he is half-dragged down the hall to Hyunjin's room.

Seungmin looks at Chan, who is smiling at their antics, and sits up straight, checking that no one else is around.

"Chan... can I talk to Bin real quick?" he whispers.

Chan turns to Seungmin. He can see the concern on his face and nods.

"Yeah, mate, go on."

Seungmin hurries to Changbin's room and peeks his head in, then enters. Changbin sits on his bed, leaning on the wall, his eyes tired and brow tense.

"Bin... can I... see you for a minute?"

Changbin's sad expression remains as he replies, "Oh... yeah... hi..."

Seungmin goes to him and cautiously takes his hand.

"Baby... are you okay?"

"Nnhh... I keep thinking about last week..."

"Last week?" Seungmin asks, unsure of what he means, until he remembers the last time they were alone.

"Ah..." he goes on meekly, "It's okay, Bin... I mean..."

He sees Changbin pouting, shoulders weak. A sly smile emerges on his face and he suddenly leans in and grabs Changbin by the neck.

Seungmin growls, "You think you can just fuck me like that and I won't get back at you?"

"Nnnhh... Minnn...."

Seungmin expects him to fight back, but he doesn't. Instead he winces and closes his eyes, waiting for some kind of punishment. In response, Seungmin asserts himself further, pushing him down, grabbing at him through his track pants.

He whispers in his ear sharply, "Next time, you're mine. Sunday night. You'd better be there."

When Changbin doesn't reply, Seungmin lets go. Changbin doesn't seem to be enjoying being dominated like he usually would. He's completely docile.

"Hey... Bin..."

"I'll be there," he whimpers, his eyes still shut tight.

Seungmin rubs his face gently.

"Bin, relax. It's okay."

He finally opens his eyes to see Seungmin looking down at him with worry.

"Hey, I'm just playing. Come here."

He pulls Changbin to his feet and gives him a big hug.

"Oh... right, of course," Changbin says, relaxing.

Seungmin grins at him mischievously and attacks him with a swift, passionate kiss.

"I meant what I said though," he says, pinching him, "That should give you something better to think about."

Changbin laughs nervously, "Okay, Minnie," and kisses him back with a soft smirk.

"Good night, baby," he whispers in his ear, "Don't forget."


	5. D for Domination

Seungmin closes the door and sighs, dropping his bag carelessly nearby. The room is silent and empty as he flips on the light, then sits down on the bed. He breathes in deep and takes a moment to relax his muscles and mind after and exhausting day. Then he looks at his phone. No messages.

He checks the time and ponders aloud, "Where are you?"

Miles away, Changbin waits for his bus, long overdue, on a cold and rainy night. He paces back and forth, grumbling under his breath, then looks down the road, still no sign of his transit arriving.

"Fuck..." he mutters, looking at the time.

He stands a moment in thought, then looks eastward. He lets out a frustrated grunt, looking back one more time, and starts walking though the treacherous weather, undeterred.

Back at the hotel, Seungmin is doing his best to settle in. Walking around the flat carpet on bare feet, he looks out the window then closes the curtain tight, fiddles with the temperature, and inspects the bathroom. He checks himself in the mirror and sighs.

"I look like crap," he says to himself, fussing with his hair.

He pouts and goes back out to sit down again. He checks his phone again, nothing. He starts writing a message but hesitates, his heart suddenly nervous. He starts dreading, imagining something wrong, imagining the worst.

_He was acting strange today. And the other night. Maybe his phone died... couldn't he call me anyway? He hardly said anything to me today. Doesn't he want to see me? Why hasn't he replied? What if something happened?_

He takes a deep breath and tries to push the thoughts away.

"Don't be like that. I'm sure there's a reason."

He sends off a message: _Are you okay? I'm here..._

But Changbin doesn't see his text as he runs down the empty streets, trying to find his way, drenched in rain and sweat. He stops after several minutes, catching his breath, then finally checks his phone for directions. He sees the message.

"Damn it..." he whispers, then looks at his map: a mile to go.

He puts his phone away and starts to run again. His lungs are aching by the time he reaches the front of the building, and he leans over for a moment, trying to calm his racing heart.

Seungmin is laying on his back, bouncing his legs anxiously when there's a knock on the door. His pulse jumps and he gets up quickly to answer. He peers out cautiously, then opens the door to find Changbin, soaked and breathless, waiting in the hallway.

"Bin!" he gasps, pulling him inside.

He looks over his miserable partner.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" he asks, helping Changbin take off his coat.

"The stupid bus didn't show up," he grumbles, leaning on one leg.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know. I'm here, aren't I?"

Seungmin frowns, then says, "Come on, get out of those clothes."

Changbin smiles deviously, "Going for it already?"

Seungmin chuckles, "Stop..."

Changbin strips down to his boxers and stands shivering. Seungmin pouts as he looks over his partner.

He hugs him tightly, then whispers, "You're freezing..."

Changbin groans, "I'm fine."

"No, you need to warm up."

Seungmin walks in the bathroom and turns on the shower, not too hot, then turns to Changbin.

"Come on."

Changbin sticks out his lips.

"Stop being stubborn," Seungmin scolds, pulling him into the bathroom.

Seungmin can tell Changbin has been in a certain mood lately, but something in his eyes looks more defeated than usual. Wanting to make good on his threat and thinking about how long it's been since he was the one in control, he senses what his subdued lover wants and is eager to take the opportunity.

"Why are you being difficult?" Seungmin asks, slipping Changbin's shorts off. "Get in."

Changbin steps in with tense shoulders, but the relief of the water relaxes him quickly. He sighs and closes his eyes, taking in the warmth, then turns to see Seungmin undressing. He smiles a little as Seungmin gets in, closing the curtain. He puts his hands on Changbin's hips.

"I was worried..." Seungmin says softly, then gives him a stern look.

"I'm sorry, Minnie..." Changbin whines, nudging him in the shoulder with his forehead.

Seungmin smiles a little, pulling him close.

"Mmm... it's okay... I'm just glad you're here..."

He leans in and gives Changbin a deep kiss, his tongue gently roaming. Changbin sighs softly and grasps at Seungmin, hands moving quickly to pleasure him. Seungmin moans and grabs his wrists, pulling them away.

"Not yet..." he whispers, nuzzling behind his ear.

Changbin goes weak as Seungmin holds him close, kissing his neck, the warm water washing over them both.

"Minnie... I..."

But before he can speak, Seungmin is kissing him forcefully and Changbin puts his hand against the wall to keep his balance. The way that Seungmin is taking over makes him feel electric and his manhood is at full excitement. Seungmin lets go and turns off the water, then trails his gaze down Changbin's strong, wet body and smiles.

"So perfect..." he says, brushing his fingertips along Changbin's hardness, making him moan in his throat.

They carefully step out of the shower, but Seungmin wastes no time with drying them off. He pulls Changbin over towards the bed and stands back, looking him over again. In the warm light of the room, water dripping down his golden skin, he glimmers like a treasure before Seungmin's eyes. He looks down shyly, then gazes back up at Seungmin with a tempting look.

"You look so sweet tonight... Put those beautiful lips on me."

"Yes, Minnie," he says, then drops to his knees, reaching for Seungmin's thigh.

Changbin strokes Seungmin's long, muscular legs and gives a long, soft kiss on his head.

"Finally being obedient..."

"I missed you, Minnie," Changbin's sighs, warm breath on his cock.

He moves in closer, rubbing his hands up Seungmin's hips, losing himself in the desire to serve his lover.

"Ahhh, yeah... That's it. You like pleasing me, don't you?"

"Yessss," Changbin hisses softly, licking up and down his mate's shaft.

"I'm going to give it to you tonight... do you want this?" he asks, shoving himself down Changbin's throat.

"Mmhmm," he moans in reply, taking in every inch, slurping excitedly.

It had been months since Seungmin felt the satisfaction of Changbin's mouth, but this time he wasn't punishing him. Instead, it felt for the first time like he was being pleasured out of love rather than thrill. The eager attention of his mate takes him higher and he stops him before he gets too far. Changbin looks up with lustful eyes as Seungmin praises him.

"Ahhh, Bin, you're so good... get on the bed."

Changbin obeys, pulling the covers away and laying down, watching as Seungmin grabs a small bottle from his bag and climbs in, kneeling between his legs. Changbin sighs and makes no resistance as Seungmin scratches his nails across his submissive lover's skin. His long fingers brush down and find his opening, lingering to tease him gently. Changbin whines as he feels the tingle of stimulation.

Seungmin pours out some liquid and pokes a finger into him slowly, feeling his tightness. Changbin pulls his legs back to give him more access, low moans escaping his lips. Seungmin takes his time, massaging him lightly inside, until Changbin is whimpering and squirming. His hand retreats and he moves in to prepare himself. He drizzles some lube on his throbbing cock, spreading it thoroughly, then grabs Changbin's thighs, guiding himself carefully, slipping himself in slowly and fully, feeling the wet heat of their union.

He rocks him slowly at first, sighing and smiling down at him, while Changbin looks back up with sweet eyes. But after a moment, Seungmin pins him back further, causing him to yelp.

"You've been a bad boy lately. Who do you think you are, treating me like that?"

"Nnnnhhh! Minnie, I'm sorry!"

"You were just asking to be punished, huh?"

Changbin groans, his hands grasping the sheets, and Seungmin leans in to caress his face, then slaps him.

"Answer me!"

"Yes, I've been bad!" he cries.

As he thrusts harder, Changbin calls out his lover's name in pleasure.

"You like getting fucked like this, don't you?" Seungmin asks under labored breath.

"Yes! More!"

"Fuck... you're so hot... ahhh!"

Seungmin tries to hold out, but their dirty talk and eager coupling sends him over quickly. He thrusts deeply and grips Changbin's hips as he groans and shakes in relief. Changbin is still moaning softly as Seungmin pulls away and lays back. The ravaged rapper stretches his legs and turns to his lover. He whines and nuzzles Seungmin, who sits up and holds him in his arms, kissing behind his ear.

"Mmm, that was amazing, baby."

Changbin says nothing, just makes a quiet, fussing sound and takes Seungmin's hand, holding it to his chest.

"Is something wrong, Bin?" he asks softly, "You've seemed upset lately."

"I've got a lot on my mind... I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's okay," Seungmin says, brushing his hair with his fingers, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Minnn..." he whimpers, guiding Seungmin's hand along his stomach, "Make me feel good..."

"You want me to get you off?"

"Yes... Touch me, please..."

"Mmm... You're so cute tonight, begging like that. Come here..."

He pulls Changbin closer and gets both his hands on his manhood, massaging him gently, whispering sweet words.

"Your cock is so thick... I love it..."

"Mmminnnn..." he whines, squirming at the sensation of Seungmin's delicate fingers stroking him.

"It feels so good in my hands... do you like that?"

"Ohh... yess..."

Seungmin enjoys the thrill of owning Changbin the way he always wanted to, helpless with desire in his hands. He works him the way he likes it, but keeps him from peaking with gleeful torment.

"Ohh... you're teasing me... Minnie..."

Seungmin smiles wide and kisses Changbin's neck, still caressing his throbbing hot head.

"Please... make me cum..." he begs.

"You want it bad, don't you? Has it been too long?"

"Yes... I waited for you... I need it so much..."

"How sweet... I'll take care of you, baby. Just relax..."

Finally he finishes him off, jerking him to the edge and staying on him until every last wave of pleasure escapes from his body. They lay together, both recovering and sweating, then clean up and meet back in bed.

"Do we have to leave?" Changbin mumbles.

Seungmin smiles and hugs him.

"Not 'til morning," he replies.

Changbin snuggles closer and nudges him for attention. Seungmin giggles and tickles him, then gives him a gentle kiss on the lips and strokes his forehead. He finds a comfortable spot and holds him as they drift off to sleep, safe and satisfied in each other's arms.


	6. Backstage

The members are all gathered in a back room, waiting for their turn to go on stage. They are keeping their spirits high, checking their hair and makeup, warming up, and chatting. But one person who is doing none of these things is Changbin, sticking quietly to Seungmin's side, grabbing his wrist or clinging to his arm. Seungmin tries to act casual and pull away but his mate won't leave him be. Hyunjin makes a joke and notices Changbin's lack of response.

"Don't I amuse you anymore, Binnie?"

Changbin glares at him with distant, vicious eyes.

Seungmin intervenes, "Ah, he's just getting in the zone, leave him alone."

"What, are you his official interpreter now?" Felix teases.

"Yes, and he's saying..." Seungmin's tone is mocking as he looks over Changbin with exaggerated movements, " _leave me the fuck alone_.... yes, that's it."

Hyunjin and Felix both dramatically lean back at Seungmin's biting words.

"Whoa, okay. You both obviously need to get your heads straight," Hyunjin grumbles.

Felix is still looking at Seungmin with his mouth parted in disbelief, then gives Hyunjin a disgusted glance.

"What the hell is his problem?" Felix mutters, the two of them shuffling closer to the other members.

Seungmin turns and gives his own mad stare at Changbin.

"Hey, you're making me look bad," Seungmin whispers harshly.

"Me? I didn't ask you to speak for me," Changbin snaps back with a hushed voice.

Seungmin scoffs and his thoughts race for a moment, as does his pulse. This was not the time for a fight.

"Fine, my mistake. But stop hanging on me. And speak up for yourself so I won't feel like I have to," he scolds.

"Yes, Minnie," Changbin says bitterly, throwing Seungmin's arm out of his grasp.

"What's going on with you?" Seungmin asks.

They hear Chan yell, "Two minutes!"

Changbin takes a deep breath and replies, "Nothing."

Seungmin knows he's evading him and looks his partner over. Changbin ignores him and walks to the others, leaving him standing behind, having to push down his emotions at the last minute. He rolls his shoulders and huffs, straightening his posture, joining the others in their huddle.


	7. Fashion Show

The next day Seungmin is returning from one of his obligations, using the short time to himself to think about his lover. He wonders what's causing his peculiar behavior, and that he seems so closed. By the time he is back at the dorm, his mood is cloudy from worry and speculation. When he enters his room, he finds Felix standing in the middle and Hyunjin sitting on his bed.

"I like that," Hyunjin says, as they both turn to see Seungmin.

"Yeah, it was on sale. I had to."

"Hey, Min," Hyunjin says, "Come see what Felix got."

Seungmin looks at them but says nothing, walking to his desk.

"Oh, and this, check this out."

He sees that Felix is reaching in some bags and obviously showing off his latest shopping spree to Hyunjin. He puts on a silver-threaded hat and poses.

"That's perfect together!" Hyunjin says, clapping softly.

"I thought so too. What do you think, Min?" Felix asks.

Seungmin glances at him a moment and says half-heartedly, "Looks good."

Hyunjin stands up and walks towards Seungmin, saying "Aw, Min, come join us. I know you got some stuff last week, why don't you show us?"

"No thanks."

"Put on that shirt you got."

Seungmin stops what he's doing and turns around to glare at Hyunjin, who smiles back in response. Felix giggles at the scene unfolding before him.

"Come on, Min. Show us how cute you are. Don't be shy."

"I'm busy."

But Hyunjin won't let up, getting closer and teasing him by reaching out to his face.

"You can change in front of us, we don't mind. You're looking so good these days."

Seungmin slaps at his hand away.

"Dammit, Hyun, stop!"

Felix interjects, "Geez, Min, can't you take a joke?"

"Fuck off, both of you!" he yells, and they each cover their amused response.

He turns and quickly leaves the room, but hears them both laughing from behind the door. As he huffs and walks to the kitchen, he runs into Chan, who sees his flustered expression.

"Ey, Min. You okay?"

"Ah, yeah, Chan."

But the leader sees through his weak attempt and insists.

"You look upset, what's up?"

"Ah... it's nothing. But... have you seen Bin?"

"He went out, I think. I'm just glad he's out of the room for a bit. Hey... is everything okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, Chan..."

"He seems quiet lately. Just... please tell me if you guys need something."

"Have you talked to him?"

"I've tried. He says everything's fine... but I know he's lying."

Seungmin frowns.

"I don't know what's going on with him. Things seem okay. He's just... moody."

Chan ponders his response.

"It happens sometimes. I guess most of the guys haven't really seen it before."

"Is there anything I should do? I just want to make him happy."

Chan smiles at Seungmin's sweet intentions, then sighs and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't be responsible for his happiness, Min. He has to find it for himself. Just be there for him. I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon, he always does."

Seungmin nods.

"Thanks, Chan."

...

Meanwhile, Felix is undeniably amused.

"Wow. I've never seen Seungmin act like that," he says, trying to straighten his grin.

"He's really growing up," Hyunjin responds.

"I guess... and what was up with Binnie? He was certainly in a mood yesterday."

"Erm, who knows? He can be a bitch sometimes."

Felix laughs.

"That's... honest."

"I mean, we all can be, right? I should know," Hyunjin jokes.

Hyunjin hits Felix playfully on the arm and they go back to their fashion show. As much as he likes to tease Bin and Min about their status, Hyunjin wasn't about to reveal its true nature. Still, he was concerned that they were going to end up outing themselves if they weren't more careful.


	8. First Date

"You want to... go on a date?"

Changbin clears his throat and looks away.

"I just thought we could go see a movie and... have dinner..."

Seungmin smiles then laughs a little. Changbin folds his arms, feeling awkward.

"Sure. I'd love to," Seungmin says.

Changbin looks at him again, seeing his peaceful expression, and relaxes. They set a time to meet and later that afternoon, Seungmin knocks on his door and they head out on their way. They stroll along the streets, chatting and enjoying their free time, until they reach the cinema. As they make their way in, Seungmin can't help but smile at Changbin's beaming expression. He's always seen him as dark and tough, sometimes he forgets how cute he can be.

After a while, Changbin looks over and sees Seungmin smiling, watching the movie intently. When Seungmin notices, he giggles shyly and pinches his leg. Changbin smirks and holds his wrist, relaxing and losing himself in the film. Slowly his fingers slips forward and lock with his, but quickly Seungmin pulls away. He gives Changbin a hesitant glance and puts his hands in his lap, looking to the side. Changbin pouts and they both go back to watching the movie, their minds both distracted with lingering thoughts.

Once it's over, they head out into the evening, dusk falling quickly over the city. They pass by some shops and browse casually, then as they keep walking Changbin takes him by the arm.

"Can I get you something, Min?"

"Ah, it's okay, I don't need anything."

"As a gift. What would you like?"

"Bin, this is enough, really," he replies, turning to face him.

Seungmin smiles at his sweet intentions, but Changbin lets go, disappointed.

"Well," the rapper asks quietly, "want to go eat, then?"

Seungmin nods and points to a cafe tucked in a side street.

"How about that place?"

Changbin follows behind him and they enter, settling at a table on a busy night. With the bustle of conversation and the smell of food all around, they pick out and order some dishes, talk about the movie, and joke around. As they laugh, Seungmin grins at him cutely and Changbin can only smile back shyly. As the food arrives, Seungmin looks over it with excitement, remarking how hungry he is. Changbin watches as Seungmin prepares his dinner and eats happily.

All night his mind has been preoccupied, his heart nervous. In a matter of weeks, the man sitting across from him had gone from just another teammate to the center of his world. The way that he saw him changed, and lately he found himself thinking often about the way it all began, about how he had treated him so harshly. As these thoughts roll over him again, Seungmin speaks up.

"You okay?"

Changbin shakes his thoughts away and smiles, dishing up some veggies and meat for himself.

"Oh, yes. How is it?"

"It's great. Have you been here before?"

"Mm, no. But... I'm sure I will again. It will remind me of you."

Seungmin blushes a little and looks around. He takes a large bite and smiles, noming away. As the meal goes on, Seungmin is scrolling through his phone while Changbin picks at his food, nibbling here and there. He looks up at Seungmin, who smirks and blinks in his distracted state, and his mind roams once again into the shadows.

In that dark place, he feared his power was waning, that he couldn't keep his lover's attention anymore. The thrill and excitement of their adventure was now intertwined with daily life, navigating their known world of work while finding themselves in this untested emotional partnership. Completely lost in his mind, Changbin reaches out his hand, then pulls it away. The rapper leans back and sighs, staring at his food. Seungmin taps away at his phone, unaware. But it only takes a moment before he looks up and sees Changbin's solemn expression.

"Not hungry?"

"I guess... not as much as I thought."

"Ah... you all right?"

Changbin nods but says nothing. Seungmin smiles faintly, but he's not completely unaware. He knows that Changbin's been acting different since they've been together, especially the last two weeks. But his partner's continued silence only urges him to resign, and not allow himself to speculate on what the problem could be. Seungmin's cheerful demeanor carries him through all his problems, but now he finds that it is not enough. Whatever's going on, Changbin's cloudy mood hangs over every encounter.

They finish their meal and leave into the night. While Seungmin is content, digesting the delicious meal, Changbin is dragging his feet as they walk, keeping his distance and trailing behind. After a couple blocks, Seungmin looks around and then pulls Changbin over to a quiet side street.

"Bin... you've been different lately. What's going on?"

Changbin huffs with frustration and turns away. Seungmin swallows, worried that he's unwittingly annoyed his partner. Changbin mumbles something but he doesn't hear. He gently puts a hand on his shoulder, standing next to him.

"Please, talk to me."

"I'm just trying to be serious... about us."

Seungmin laughs softly and Changbin steps away, rubbing his wrists anxiously. Seungmin follows him and puts his arm around him this time.

"Wait... I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to joke about it. I didn't realize..."

Changbin turns to him but his head hangs, staring at his feet.

"I've never done this stuff, okay? Like, isn't this what people do when they're together?"

Seungmin takes Changbin's hand.

"Bin, you don't have to do these things if you don't want to. I mean, it's nice, but if it's not making you happy..."

Changbin looks up at him, eyes watering.

"I just wish... I want to kiss you, in front of everyone, and be proud to show you off. I want everyone to know you're mine. But I can't even tell you how I feel in case someone overhears."

Seungmin is stunned by his words. He sighs and smiles shyly, looking to the side.

"Bin... we can't be like that..."

Changbin looks down, his lips turned down in a small pout. Seungmin takes a deep breath, nervous about his lover's intensity. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Seungmin tries to appeal to Changbin's lust.

Seungmin grabs Changbin's coat and pulls him closer, cooing in a low voice, "When no one's around... we can be whatever we want..."

Changbin goes weak as Seungmin steals a kiss in the shadows.

He whispers in his ear, "Come on... let's find somewhere to go."

......

After some waiting and discreet arrangements, they find a room for the night. Seungmin asserts himself quickly once they are alone and walks up to Changbin, tilting his head and eyeing his quiet partner slowly.

"So... you wanted to tell me how you feel?" he asks.

Changbin hesitates as Seungmin grins playfully.

"Or maybe you'd rather show me."

Seungmin tenses his body and he grabs Changbin's wrists, readying himself for a struggle. But Changbin breaks out of his grasp and steps back.

"Wait... I want it to be different tonight."

Seungmin pauses as Changbin slips his arms around his waist, sweet eyes looking up at him. The younger mate is struck by his seductive beauty, but after a moment he thinks on his words.

"What do you mean, Bin?"

Changbin's nervous heart betrays him again, unable to express itself.

He closes his eyes and whispers, "Just kiss me..."

Seungmin pulls him in, soft lips meeting his gently. They kiss and nuzzle each other into heightened lust, writhing their tight bodies together, and their passionate sighs pass across the background noise of the city. Changbin pulls Seungmin to the bed, undressing the both of them, until they are naked and snuggling under the covers. After they remain a while, warm and content in each other's arms, Changbin leans over Seungmin.

"Let's suck each other," he says, his voice soft and low.

"I want to," he replies, pawing at his mate.

"Stay there," Changbin orders, sitting up.

Seungmin watches in the pale light as Changbin positions himself, giving full access to his manhood. Eagerly, Seungmin starts first, licking at his lover's shaft and teasing him. Changbin finds Seungmin's hand and holds it as he begins pleasing his partner as well. They shift as they find the right places, taking each other in lovingly. Their tongues and lips locked, they both sigh and moan, intense mutual pleasure rushing through them.

As their heat builds, Seungmin lets go a moment, but Changbin doesn't give him any rest. He grasps his hand harder, desperate to please him, never wanting this timeless moment free of worry and regret to end. He begs Seungmin.

"Please... don't stop... I need you..."

With a muffled sigh, Seungmin continues, his hardness aching from his lover's sweet attention. He slurps as Changbin's thick cock passes between his lips, and the sounds of their unrestrained act amplifies his pleasure. The rapper stops to catch his breath, but when he looks down to see Seungmin's beautiful face being stuffed by his dick, he can't contain his excitement.

"Oh, Minnie, you're going to make me cum! Ohhh!"

Seungmin drinks him in as Changbin shudders and groans, head thrown back. He quickly returns to Seungmin, the satisfied feeling in his loins spurring on his eager servicing. Seungmin kisses and licks his lover's spent cock, enjoying his helpless, whining response, then lays back to be finished off. Within moments he is spilling his passion in Changbin's mouth. He remains a while, prolonging Seungmin's pleasure and making him squirm, before they are both relaxed and regaining their stamina.

Changbin snuggles next to Seungmin, kissing his neck.

"Min... did you like this... I mean, going out tonight... being with me?"

Seungmin sits up a little and looks down at him.

"Of course, Bin... we had fun... right?"

Changbin is quiet once again, giving Seungmin a nagging unease. He remembers how he used to question what was going on with them, especially after the thrill was over. He realized that he was still feeling that way, even though everything was supposed to be okay. He also didn't forget Changbin's heated reaction when he said the wrong thing. Seungmin's contemplative silence is interrupted by the tickling sensation of fingers caressing his stomach. He takes Changbin's hand and kisses it.

"Come on, we should rest. We only have a couple more hours," Seungmin says.

"I don't want to sleep... I don't want to go..."

"Bin... We should... enjoy what we have, right?"

"I know... I just wish things could be different."

Seungmin's unease is amplified by the gravity that their new love held with Changbin.

"Don't think about it too much... it'll be easier that way."

Seungmin comforts him as best he can, running his fingers through his dark hair, kissing his face. He holds him close as they drift off. But a heavy weight trespasses in Seungmin's mind; a worry for his sensitive partner, and a lingering fear of the path they are traveling on.


	9. Who's in Charge?

A week later, the group has a night planned to go out to the local arcade, a much needed break from the constant practice and work. Seungmin has tried to concentrate on everything he has to do, but is often seen tapping away at his phone with frustration or wicked amusement as Changbin teases and entices him with playful messages. Despite the distraction, he feels some relief as his partner has seems to have thrown off the dark covers and returned to his usual self again. That night, as the members gather to leave, Seungmin finds Changbin still in his room.

"You ready?" Seungmin asks, walking up to him.

"I don't want to go. Can't we just stay here?"

Seungmin sighs.

"Come on, Bin... we should go with the guys."

"Just make up some excuse..."

"Like what? It's going to look weird. Besides, it sounds fun."

"I know what would be more fun..." Changbin murmurs, sliding his body against him.

Seungmin grabs his wrist.

"Stop being difficult," he says firmly, "We're going."

He stares Changbin down, who submits quickly, sneaking his fingers between his partner's.

"Yes, Minnie."

They happen upon a slow time at the game rooms. The quiet is masked by the blare of the machines, drowning out the discussions between the guys as they survey the place and pick out what to play. Lee Know and Han pair up at a dance game, while Chan and Jeongin run excitedly to shoot hoops. Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin remain, with Changbin restlessly wandering nearby.

"What do you wanna play?" Hyunjin asks.

"I don't care," Changbin says, looking around with obvious boredom.

Seungmin gives a slighting glance at him, then suggests, "Skiball?"

Felix points to a table and says, "Wait, air hockey! Can we?"

Hyunjin agrees, "Yeah, 2v2!"

"Be on my team, Hyun," Felix says, grabbing his arm.

Hyunjin looks at Seungmin, who twists his face and takes a resolved breath.

"Come on, Bin," he says, pulling the reluctant rapper along behind the others as they set up.

Felix starts the machine and gets in position.

"I'll go first. If you get scored against, then you switch with your partner. Who's up?"

Changbin doesn't move or say a word, so Seungmin steps up.

"I guess me."

Felix gives him a cool stare as he concentrates, ready to attack. He makes the first move but misses, and they battle back and forth before Seungmin gets the first point. Hyunjin goes next, and the roommates laugh and groan during their even exchange until Seungmin slides the wrong way in defense and the puck goes in.

"Ah, good shot, Hyun."

Seungmin smiles, his eyes cheery, briefly lost in the fun of the night. He turns to Changbin, who is barely paying attention.

"You're up, Bin."

Changbin shuffles over and grabs the paddle, his posture careless. He strikes first, slowly, and Hyunjin returns but misses. The rapper sweeps half-heartedly as the puck drifts along, then does little as its returned again, straight into the goal. Hyunjin bounces excitedly at his success and Felix joins him, hugging his side. Seungmin sighs and pushes Changbin aside, taking his spot. They go back and forth again, one point to Seungmin, one point to Felix. Changbin wastes his turn again so unenthusiastically that Seungmin suspects he's doing it on purpose.

"You're not even trying," Seungmin complains.

"I'm just giving you more time to play," he retorts with a fake grin.

"I'll just do your turn, then."

"No way, we're winning this way," Felix laughs, "You got the wrong teammate, Seungie."

Seungmin straightens up and burns through Felix with a fiery glare.

"Just go," Hyunjin says calmly, feeling the tension as if someone were gripping his shoulders.

The game goes on this way until Hyunjin and Felix are victorious and singing. Before he's even allowed his opponents to finish celebrating, Seungmin makes a quick line for Hyunjin.

"Hyun, come play skiball with me," he says, gently dragging him to the far side of the room.

Felix calls to them, "Aw, come on, rematch!"

He laughs smugly as they walk off, then he turns to see Changbin. He looks him over curiously. Changbin flicks his eyes to the far wall and then folds his arms, leaning against the table. Felix approaches him.

"Bored?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna play that one, wanna watch?"

"All right."

Felix brings them over to a fighting game and begins, shaking his arms loose as the screens load. Changbin sits on a stool next to him, half-watching. But he leans back often, peeking across to watch his partner. Seungmin and Hyunjin are chatting lightly as they play, neither too competitive, just enjoying themselves. But this ease is constantly stung, as Seungmin cannot help but look over as well, the disappointment clear on his face. Changbin watches Felix for a moment, then turns back again. Seungmin tries to act casual and go back to his game, but the rapper knows he's occupying his mind. Changbin smirks to himself, his intentions turning devious in his unfulfilled state.

Hyunjin and Seungmin wander back their direction as Felix is smashing his way through another computer opponent. Changbin stands up, stepping aside, and Hyunjin scoots in to watch. Seungmin is taking in the environment and fidgeting with his clothes when he feels the aura of Changbin nearing. He lifts his head and takes in the vision of his lover, skin saturated with the color of the room, walking up to him with sultry movements. Changbin bites his lip and guides Seungmin to a nearby puzzle game.

"Minnie.... want to play?"

"I'm taking a break," Seungmin replies plainly.

Changbin gets closer, his voice low and mocking.

"I promise I'll try."

"No. I'm gonna see what the other guys are doing," Seungmin says, turning away.

Changbin grabs his wrist and pulls him in.

"You wanted to come here so badly... so, play with me."

"Knock it off."

"I'm sure you'd enjoy beating me."

"Stop it!"

Felix and Hyunjin turn for a second at Seungmin's outburst.

Changbin says quietly, "You're making it weird, just go along."

"I don't want to do this right now, Bin," his voice sharp in contrast.

Changbin reaches around and pinches Seungmin on the behind. Seungmin gasps and smacks his hand.

"Brat!" he scolds, then leans in, "You're asking for trouble."

Changbin smirks, eyes narrowed.

"You know what will happen if I win, right?" he teases.

Seungmin's blood heats up and his body tenses, ready to strike, when out of nowhere, he hears Lee Know laughing. They break out of the spell of each other to see him standing amused, leaning against a machine.

His eyes sparkle as he confidently states, "If Changbin wins, you'll never hear the end of it!"

Han appears around the corner, and joins in, "Ha! Changbin beat someone at a game? Better not let him!"

Seungmin is mortified and steaming as the other members gather, innocently cheering on their feud. Chan stands at the back, arms folded, while Hyunjin slips towards the front next to the others, observing quietly. Felix gives up his game once he notices the scene next to him. He tilts his head, intrigued at the odd behavior of his two teammates. Underneath this, Felix has a lingering suspicion, planted and nourished by the string of events he's witnessed in the last month.

"Okay, then, if you insist," Seungmin says, controlling his words and tone, "You're on."

The group murmurs and jokes as they prepare, their stances both poised. Seungmin dispenses with Changbin easily the first round, confident that this absurd show will be done quickly. But when Changbin draws out the next match and eventually wins, to the cheers of the other members, his confidence is replaced with dread. He gives his enemy a stare of mixed frustration and passion, his love-hate on full display. Felix notices Hyunjin watching intently, and gives him a skeptical, curious look. The dancer shrugs at him non-chalantly, showing an oddly different reaction to his teammates.

Seungmin's heart races as they begin the final round. They both grunt and yell at each other in heated exchange, until Seungmin wins, practically punching the controls with a finishing move. He turns away quickly, sighing, and sees the group standing before him whooping and dancing about. As they all get ready to leave, the rapper is smirking, obviously pleased with himself, having made his own fun out of the night. But the piercing look he receives from Seungmin has only one message: _You're going to get it._


	10. Behave Yourself

Later that night, Seungmin is fuming in his bedroom while everyone settles in and goes to sleep. He sneaks out of the dorm and fires off a short text, heading to a familiar yet unspoken meeting place. As he waits outside the room, he replays the torturous night over in his mind, bringing up his pulse and sending him into a mood. When Changbin comes around the corner to find him, Seungmin opens the door and pushes him into the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why are you blaming me? You're the one who's being weird about it," Changbin argues.

"You're making me uncomfortable! I don't want to have to ignore you when we're all together."

"That's going to make it worse."

"Yeah, well Chan and Hyunjin started asking questions again, it's only a matter of time before the others do!"

"And you think it's my fault?"

"Yes! They've all seen the way you're acting."

Changbin scoffs, "Like you aren't being any different?"

The dark, older mate smirks and mocks him.

"What happened to good little Seungmin?"

Seungmin gets in his face, feeling his hot breath.

"You think you're pretty tough now, huh?" Changbin asks in a low voice.

"How else am I supposed to deal with such a badly behaved boy?" Seungmin growls, grabbing the back of his neck.

Changbin is caught off-guard as Seungmin knocks him to the ground. He quickly looms over him, giving him no room to fight back, and before Changbin even has the chance to try, Seungmin backhands him across the face. He hisses at the sting and his eyes water. He puts his arms up to defend himself, but Seungmin relentlessly attacks, forcing him against the floor. The fervor in his partner's aggression thrills Changbin's heart but frightens him as well, and he stops resisting. Seungmin starts pulling his victim's pants off of him while throwing off his own clothes. Seungmin's voice is harsh as he dominates his lover, stripping him down to his bare, sweating skin.

"I bet you think you won tonight. Hmm?"

He slaps him again and Changbin recoils.

"Yeah, Bin thought he'd be clever and piss me off, so he could get his way."

Seungmin lays on him, kissing his tingling face, and Changbin moans as his oppressor slides his soft, supple body against him.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Unnh... yes... I need my Minnie..."

Seungmin pushes himself up and grabs Changbin's wrists.

"Then you shouldn't be so difficult. Now I have to put you in your place again. See how much trouble you're causing me? I should be asleep but instead I have to deal with you."

"I'm sorry... nnh!"

Seungmin twists his arm.

"It's a little late to apologize. No, you need some discipline."

With a swift motion, he pulls them both up, then shoves him onto his knees and pushes him over the sofa. Changbin barely catches his hands on the back of the couch and is unprepared as Seungmin takes his first swing and smacks Changbin on the ass with his belt.

"You wanted me to learn. Am I tough enough now, Binnie?"

"Yes!!"

Another snap and his tortured lover winces.

"Are you going to behave?"

"Yes! Minnie! I'll be good, I swear!"

Seungmin doesn't give him mercy.

"Oww!" Changbin cries.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Remember when you did this to me?"

"I'm sorry, Minnie!"

Seungmin's mind is a tempest of roiling thoughts as he takes out his frustration on his partner. Changbin's behavior brings out a dimension to his being that he is compelled to explore. He laughs mockingly, overcome with the carnal delight of having Changbin. But this ownership feels hollow, without understanding, neither of them giving in to the other's needs beyond these naked exhibitions. And Changbin's constant testing was wearing him thin, making him lose control of his emotions, more so than ever tonight.

After repeated harsh slaps, Changbin is suppressing a wail, tears in his eyes. Before he goes for another strike, Seungmin stops himself, shaking his head to clear his zealous, possessed mind. He throws his belt aside and pulls Changbin down onto the couch with him, cuddling him. Changbin is breathing heavy, a quiet and steady whimper between gasps. Seungmin grabs Changbin's hip and leans him forward, exposing his abused bottom.

"My poor baby, did I hurt you too much?"

"Nnnhhh. I had to be punished..."

"Mmhmm, and do you like it? Because I haven't even begun to punish that ass tonight."

"Yes... Give me your cock please."

"Not yet, I'm not done with you."

He stands up and pulls Changbin's hips up again, spreading his battered cheeks apart, spitting on his hole and rubbing with his finger. The helpless rapper moans at the gentle teasing of his lover, leaning out to give him access.

"Ohh, Minnie, put your tongue in me..."

"Filthy boy!" Seungmin scolds, spanking him, "What makes you think I'd do that?"

"Please, I want to feel it."

"You think you deserve me?"

"I don't deserve you, Minnie."

Seungmin laughs wickedly.

"No, you don't. But, I'll give you what you want. Don't forget how good I am to you."

Changbin moans in anticipation before Seungmin has even moved. At the first squirming sensation of Seungmin's tongue, he whines and twitches, opening himself fully. Any aversion Seungmin may have had is over-ridden by arousal and he ventures forth, matching his partner's desire. The sound of Changbin panting makes Seungmin's erection ache, and he works himself with one hand while gripping Changbin with the other. Seungmin spits on him again and wipes his face, slapping his dick against Changbin's ass.

"Nnnh, Minnie, please... fuck me... "

"Pathetic. So sure of yourself tonight, huh? Now listen to you beg."

"I'll do anything, please."

"You want me deep inside you, hmm?"

"Yes!"

"We'll see how rough you like it. You'll be begging me to stop soon," Seungmin threatens, poking into him without hesitation.

Changbin is primed for invasion and he takes him in eagerly. Seungmin ignores the exhaustion in his body, but he can't get the mess of thoughts out of his head. His anger transforms to self-loathing, his nerves feel torn. The gratifying act of domination instead leaves him feeling powerless, hating that he loves it so much. Seungmin's aggression spikes again he grips his mate's hips and drives him hard, and Changbin calls out in ecstasy.

These overwhelming sensations trigger his own emotional turmoil and he gets lost in the tangle. The familiar pleasure of Seungmin having his way with him also carried an extra tension that Changbin felt with each pump of his lover's motions. He closes his eyes, trying to cage his guilt and confusion. His immediate satisfaction is darkened by his longing for something more, something that it was never supposed to be. What did he really expect could come of this? Changbin groans hoarsely as if to eject these unwanted thoughts, then wraps his hand around his manhood, desperate for relief.

He starts jerking himself but Seungmin pulls his arm back.

"Did I say you could do that?"

"Please, Min, I want to cum too."

He lets him beg another moment as he continues pounding him, then slows down.

"You'd better cum when I say," Seungmin growls, "Go on."

"Mmm, yes, Minnie."

As he strokes himself, the pressure of Seungmin's probing makes him quake. He can already feel his orgasm building slowly. Seungmin resumes his savage punishment of his lover, his solid hips thrusting him with powerful movements. He feels Changbin giving the right signals and prepares for one last round, pulling him upright. The unrelenting heat below brings them both to the edge.

"I'm so close... ahhh..." Seungmin sighs.

"Ohhh... me too.... harder...."

"Cum with me.... ahhh.... cum with me!"

He feels Changbin tighten and his own body reacts in kind. Their passionate voices are uncontained as they peak together, each spasm a wild ride. With labored breath, they grasp at each other, slowly coming down. When Seungmin finally lets go, Changbin staggers and falls to the couch. He looks at the mess next to him.

"Oh... damn..." he says shyly.

"Haha..." Seungmin laughs flatly, "I have to clean up after you, too? Such a pain..."

Changbin looks embarrassed as Seungmin removes the evidence and starts getting dressed. Changbin still sits on the couch quietly, arms at his sides, looking into the distance. Seungmin kneels in front of him, touching under his chin to get his attention.

"You're going to be good in front of the others now, hmm?"

"Yes, Minnie."

"I don't want to have to keep punishing you. If you're a good boy, then I'll reward you."

"I don't deserve you," Changbin says over and over.

Seungmin sits at this side and pulls him on his lap.

"Hey... stop it," he says harshly, then softer, "I was just playing. Don't say that."

"I need my Minnie..." he whines.

"I'm right here... you're so difficult..."

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"Stop..."

Seungmin pinches him sharply and his mate yelps. With more grumblings, he relaxes as Seungmin takes Changbin's hands in his, pulling his arms tight to keep him close. For a brief while, they share tender kisses and bask in each other's warmth, their hearts finally settled and content. Seungmin caresses his lover's face and rubs his chest. After another sweet peck on the cheek, Seungmin slides out from underneath and stretches.

"It's time to go," Seungmin says, standing up and putting the rest of his clothes on.

Changbin fusses a moment but Seungmin pulls him up and handles him forcefully, making him follow along. As they get back into their dark and quiet home, Changbin clings Seungmin as he tries to go.

"Bin... go on..." he whispers.

Changbin nuzzles his younger mate, hugging him, trying to silently express his longing. Seungmin gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Changbin lingers, trying to leave his yearning impression on his lover, that he might miss him just as much. Seungmin sighs and lets go, finally being released. He leaves Changbin alone, mind and body overwhelmed as he slips back into his room, thankfully not waking anyone else. He lays back in bed, body satisfied but exhausted, heart thrilled but aching. His mind anxiously turned over the same thing constantly: how he couldn't stop worrying about Changbin.


	11. No Time

A few days later, Seungmin is in his room alone, concentrating on his studies, quiet music playing in his headphones. He looks up as he senses the door open and instantly recognizes a voice.

"Minnie... why are you hiding?"

"I'm kind of busy, Bin."

"Can't it wait? I miss you."

"All right, just hang on."

Changbin kneels next to Seungmin and hangs onto his arm, looking at his efforts.

"What's that?"

"I'm working on something, just a minute."

He whines, "Minnie... what are you doing?"

Trying to concentrate, he doesn't answer.

"Minnie... why won't you talk to me?"

"I said just a minute."

Changbin pouts and stubbornly holds his arm tighter.

"I came to see you..."

Seungmin pushes him off and straightens his sleeve.

"Stop it! God, you're being so clingy."

"I just wanted to see you, what's your problem?"

"The way you're acting. Just... be yourself."

Changbin stands up and folds his arms.

"You think I'm acting like this?"

"I don't know! You've been so gloomy lately. I asked you to stop and this is your response?"

Seungmin says these words bitterly, staring up sharply.

"Why don't you put me in my place then?"

Seungmin stands and squares up to him.

"I'm not going to scold you, just lighten up!"

Changbin's low voice passes through a smirk, "I thought you wanted to be the one on top."

"It's one thing when we're in bed together, but I can't be like that all the time!"

Seungmin's sudden outburst at Changbin's relentless attitude only makes the rapper more resistant.

"Can't handle me anymore?"

"Not when you're like this! Why are you acting-"

"Stop saying that word! I'm not... fuck, you're pissing me off!"

"Likewise! I can't even get a minute to finish my work?!"

Changbin bites his lip angrily, fists clenched.

"I'll give you all the time you want!" he yells, walking off and slamming the door as he leaves.

Seungmin balks and looks back down at his notebook, but his mind is already far too distracted. He pushes his work aside and slams his book shut. He huffs and stands up, considering following Changbin and apologizing. But resentfully he stops and tries to collect his thoughts, ignoring the pain in his chest. He sits back down and grabs a pen, but as he stares at his notebook, his focus is far away from his studies.


	12. Hide Away

The next night, the main room is filled with noise and antics as many of the members are hanging out together on the couches, plates of food ready for grazing. Han and Felix enjoy the snacks and banter, while Hyunjin sits quietly on his phone, and Chan exchanges stories with Seungmin, all in good spirits. As they laugh at one of Han's random dramatic tricks, Changbin walks past quickly to the kitchen, then back again towards his room.

"Hey, Bin, stop hiding and join us," Han calls out.

Changbin turns to face him with an angry glare.

"Why would I waste my time? I'm sure I've got something more important to do," he snaps.

He darts his eyes at Seungmin, then leaves without another word. Seungmin's mouth parts in disbelief, while Hyunjin grimaces and gives him a concerned look. Chan shakes his head, sighing. Everyone is silent a moment until they hear Changbin slam the door to his room.

"Geez, what's with him lately?" Han says, continuing to casually munch on a snack.

Felix adds, "I know. He's still being a jerk, but like it's not even funny anymore."

"Ha! Hey, Chan, what's up with Bin?"

Chan chuckles nervously, "Eh, he's been tired lately, he's always cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep."

Felix answers back, "Well, make him get some rest, he's being an asshole."

"Hey..." Chan scolds him with one casual word, then says, "I'll talk to him, all right?"

Seungmin stands up and walks off to his room without a word, and within moments Hyunjin follows him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks, closing the door behind them.

"Ah, yeah... I just didn't want to listen to them..."

"But they're right, Min. What's going on?"

"I'm not going to talk about it."

Hyunjin moves in next to Seungmin and holds his hand.

"Come on, Min. You can talk to me. Remember?"

He pulls away and says sharply, "No."

But Hyunjin doesn't let up, caressing his neck and sliding in front of him.

"Minnie... I could make you feel better."

Seungmin shakes Hyunjin off him and pushes him back.

"Stop!"

Hyunjin snickers, but Seungmin isn't amused.

"And don't call me that."

"Ha. You both don't like that, how cute."

Seungmin raises his voice, "Leave me alone or I'll make you regret it!"

"Ooh, that's the kind of threat I like. He really has turned you into a bad boy."

Seungmin's blood is boiling by this point, but he growls and turns away, frantically looking for his headphones and ignoring Hyunjin's continued teasing. But he is so crazed that he can't concentrate, shuffling items around his desk mindlessly and throwing his clothes about. Hyunjin follows him, still trying to get a response, then gives up.

"Fine. I'm only trying to help."

Seungmin snaps at him, "Then stop bothering me!"

Hyunjin steps back, frowning. Seungmin takes a deep breath, seeing his roommate's hurt expression and reaches for him.

"Hyun, I'm sorry. He's... he's just been driving me crazy lately."

Hyunjin takes his hand in forgiveness.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Seungmin pauses.

"Can I just... have some time to myself?"

"Sure, Min. Just... if you need anything, I'm here, really."

His genuine words only compound Seungmin's guilt, and he turns away in shame as Hyunjin leaves him alone in his sorrow. He sits down on his bed, head in hands, shaking and sighing, not allowing himself to cry over his lover's rash behavior. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, but only a minute goes by before there is a knock at the door.


	13. Chan's Concern

"Hey, Seungmin. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Chan-hyung," he says, standing up.

Even though the room is otherwise empty of occupants, Chan's gaze searches as if trying to find someone.

"Is now a good time?" he asks, still glancing around.

Seungmin subconsciously mimics Chan, trying to notice something out of place as he slowly replies, "Yeah?"

Chan looks at Seungmin and runs his fingers through his wavy blonde hair.

"How are things with Bin?"

Seungmin frowns.

"That's what you want to talk about?"

"Look, I don't know how to say this, so... I'm just going to be direct. I know Bin's been upset and the guys are starting to notice. So, what's going on?"

"Ah..."

"Please, I need to know, so I can try and help. I want you guys to do what you want, but it's effecting the team."

Seungmin responds, "I'm sorry, Chan," but doesn't say anything more.

Chan waits a moment, then sighs.

"If you won't tell me, fine. But it's up to you to sort it out. If this is going to be a problem... I don't want to, but I'll put you both on a leash."

"Come on, Chan."

"Don't put me in the position where that's my only choice."

"But... I don't know what to do."

"Well, what's going on?"

"He hasn't talked to you about it?"

Chan is clearly losing his patience.

"No, he won't talk to me or anyone. That's what I'm saying! This is way beyond his usual brooding. So, out with it!"

Seungmin gulps and steadies his nerves. It's rare that he's on the receiving end of Chan's wrath, but it can be quite intense. He struggles to find an explanation for Changbin's behavior.

"He's been different. I don't know. Maybe I'm getting to know who he really is..."

"I've never seen him like this... seriously, what's going on?"

"We had a fight the other day... I didn't think he'd be so upset."

"Well?"

"I just asked him to give me a minute and he... he's just been so serious lately."

"I've tried to tell him to take it easy. But he's losing himself in this, Min."

Seungmin sighs.

"I know. I am too..."

Chan doesn't say anything, just waits.

"I'll see what I can do, Chan. I'm not trying to make things difficult."

Chan sees Seungmin's pure intentions and tries to be more sympathetic.

"It's new territory for him. For you both, I assume."

Seungmin nods.

"Our work is more important than this, I know. I'm trying to keep it that way, I just... don't know how to handle him sometimes."

Chan laughs a little.

"You and me both."


	14. Pay Attention

Another day goes by and the tension between the two teammates is blunted only by the hectic pace of their schedule. By the time they are all returning home in the evening, Seungmin looks Changbin's way and catches his gaze. He can see the remorse on the rapper's face, and something in his eyes speaks to him, telling him to go to him. Seungmin finds him in his room alone and stands before him silently.

"Min..."

"Hi..."

"Min, I'm... I'm sorry for storming out like that. My temper... sometimes I over-react."

"Ah... It's... it's okay, Bin. I'm... not mad. I'm just worried about you."

"Can I make it up to you? Can we hang out tonight?"

"Ah... well..."

Seungmin sees Changbin's delicate expression and feels guilty. He hesitates to say yes, but he also doesn't want to create any further divide with them. So, he agrees, and later they are cuddling on Changbin's bed, watching shows. The older mate tries to amuse the younger by being cute and sweet, but Seungmin responds half-heartedly, just wanting to relax. It doesn't take long for the rapper to start burrowing his fingers in Seungmin's pants, trying to reach him. But Seungmin pulls his hand away.

"Not tonight," he says softly.

"Mmm... come on... I want to make you feel good..." he says, resisting and sliding down his body again.

"I'm fine like this."

"Let me please you, Minnie..."

"No. Chan could walk in any time."

"So?" Changbin smiles as he breathes in his ear with naughty intent.

"So, I don't want to," he says firmly, smacking Changbin's arm away.

Changbin scoffs and lays back, letting him go.

"Are you serious?" Seungmin asks bitterly, sitting up, "You're seriously trying to make me feel guilty?"

"I'm just trying to give you some attention and you're not giving me a chance."

"This isn't the attention I want! Fuck, it's like you don't even hear me! I say no, but you insist. I ask for one minute, and you flip out. And then you won't talk to me, even when I say I'm worried about you! You want to be serious about us but you still play these stupid games!"

Changbin's instinct is to argue, yet no words come. He sees how upset Seungmin is and backs down quickly, but it's too late. As Seungmin stands up and grabs his hoodie from the floor, he bites his tongue. Then he turns back to Changbin and stares down at him.

"Min, wait..."

"I didn't even want to see you tonight! I just agreed so you'd be happy. But as soon as I need something, it's like it doesn't even matter!"

Changbin doesn't take these words well.

"You didn't want to... Fine. Just go. Do whatever you want," he says flatly.

"Why are you being this way?!"

"What the fuck do you want me to do? You tell me _don't think about this, don't act like that, Binnie, why are you being so different?_ I'm just trying to figure out who I'm supposed to be with you! But no matter what I do... I keep hurting you..."

He starts to break down, his anger already depleted.

"It's because you don't listen! You told me to push back if you go too far, but when I tell you to stop, then I'm the jerk? No! It's you!"

Seungmin huffs angrily, his face flush with emotion. He sees Changbin laying back, defeated. He sighs and looks away.

"I'm sorry..." Seungmin begins stubbornly.

"No... Min... you're right... I..."

Before they can get their thoughts out, the door handle turns and Chan walks in. There is uneasy silence for a moment as Chan surveys the scene, sensing the tension.

"Ey, guys... everything all right?"

Before Changbin can speak, Seungmin is walking to the door.

"Yes, Chan. I was just leaving. Good night."

He looks back at Changbin for a second before he leaves. The solemn rapper is stricken with aching regret, speechless as Chan sits down next to him.

"Bin... what's going on?"

"He's sick of me..."


	15. Slow Down

Changbin finds the dorm quiet the next night. The only thing on his mind the last 24 hours was apologizing to his lover. When he goes to his room, he finds it dark, Seungmin laying in bed under the dim light coming from the window.

"Min... can I talk to you?"

"What do you want..." Seungmin says sleepily.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I... I don't want us to fight."

"I don't either," he responds, but still hasn't moved from his curled up position.

"Hey... are you okay?" Changbin asks, pulling the covers aside and sitting on the bed, his hand brushing through Seungmin's hair.

Seungmin groans and mumbles a little, then hides his face in his pillow. Changbin moves in closer, trying to get him to look up, but he turns away.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly, slipping into bed next to him.

"I'm tired," he replies, a whimper in his voice.

Changbin wraps his arms around him but Seungmin tries to squirm away, so he holds on tighter.

"Stop," Seungmin whines.

"You want me to leave you alone?" he asks, letting go.

He mumbles again.

"Okay..." Changbin says, sitting up, but Seungmin reaches back and grabs at him blindly.

Changbin takes his hand. As he lays on his back, Changbin sees the glint of tears falling, pale moonlight highlighting Seungmin's face.

"Min..." he whispers, squeezing his hand.

Seungmin lets out a long sigh but tries to suppress his breath, forcing back his feelings.

"Talk to me," Changbin says softly, kissing his fingers, "I promise, I'll listen..."

"I feel awful..."

He cannot contain his pain and cries quietly.

"Aww... Come here..."

Seungmin finally lets Changbin hold him close, his body limp, his face hot and damp.

Changbin whispers in his ear, "Just let it out..."

The way that Changbin is treating him only makes Seungmin feel more vulnerable, and his tears flow more freely as he suppresses his whimpers. Changbin can feel the tension in his lover's chest.

"Don't be ashamed... it's okay..."

"It feels like everything is falling in around me... like I can't breathe..."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry, Min..."

"Everyone already sees how close we're getting. And we keep fighting..." Seungmin starts crying again, "I don't know what to do."

Changbin suddenly feels nervous as Seungmin goes on.

"I feel like... we need to stop."

Seungmin pulls away and Changbin goes frozen. His eyes drift as he retreats into his mind, unable to process what he's hearing.

"Things are going so fast. I'm afraid something will happen."

Changbin's lip quivers as he thinks of what to say. The normally quick-minded rapper can't get the words to come forth in either protest or acceptance.

"I don't know... I just have this awful feeling..."

Seungmin notices that his mate has not responded, and grasps his hand.

"Binnie... I just need to slow down, okay?"

"Oh... okay..." Changbin says meekly.

Seungmin knows he's hurt his lover's feelings, but as the words came forth, he felt better admitting where part of his dread was coming from. His relief is immediately replaced by guilt as he looks up to see Changbin's forlorn expression. His words sound hollow as he walks away.

"I'll listen, Minnie. I'll... give you some space."

Seungmin pouts and hangs his head, then slides back down under the covers. The sound of the door opening and shutting, the shuffle of Changbin's feet, and his racing heart are the last things he hears before passing out.


	16. Silent Storm

The next morning as they gather to start their schedule, Changbin looks exhausted and miserable, and the first person to notice is Felix. He listens as Chan runs through their day before they leave, but his eyes keep wandering to the dark rapper, who is once again silent and brooding. Instead of avoiding him, Felix walks over and stands next to him, taking his arm. Changbin makes no reaction as Felix hangs on him and rubs his back gently. Seungmin pretends, most of all to himself, to ignore him, but he sees that he has wounded Changbin and already struggles with regret, desperate to repair the damage done.

However, it becomes clear within a few minutes that Changbin wants no part in it. Every time Seungmin comes near, Changbin walks away. Any opportunity to get a word in, Seungmin finds himself shunned. All the while, Felix sticks by Changbin the whole day, saying little, but acting as a constant buffer between his moody teammate and everyone else, especially Seungmin. By the end of the day, Seungmin is frazzled and unable to rest until he can get to Changbin. He goes to his room but doesn't find him. So he looks in the next most likely place, his practice studio, and walks in without hesitation.

"Hey, I've been trying to talk to you all day..."

Changbin stands up, his posture aggressive but his eyes averted.

"And I've been trying to avoid you all day, but you won't take the hint."

Seungmin grabs Changbin's shoulder and turns him, looking at him directly.

"Is this another game?"

"You told me to stop playing games. You told me to listen."

Changbin returns his stare and Seungmin can't keep his eye contact, glancing down.

"Don't like what you see anymore?" Changbin asks.

Seungmin frowns at his cutting remark, glaring back at him.

"How should I know? Every day you're someone different."

"And who am I supposed to be for you? Hmm?"

"I just want you to be yourself!"

"Myself? But only what... the sweet Binnie? The tough Binnie? As soon as I try to be Seo Changbin, you tell me to stop!"

Seungmin is speechless. His head aches with confusion as the rapper continues.

"You said you wanted to know me, but you lied! As soon as there's any trouble, you leave me! You're selfish!"

"Bin, no, I-"

"Get out! You wanted your space, so go away!"

Changbin's rage is fully apparent, but his teary eyes reveal his true pain. Seungmin trembles and steps back.

"Binnie..."

Changbin cries openly and Seungmin desperately wants to go to him, but he makes a full retreat as his harsh voice fills the small room.

"Leave me alone!"


	17. Lost In Translation

Seungmin doesn't even care that he's still crying when he walks in his room to find both Han and Hyunjin relaxing before bed. The two roommates stop what they're doing and get up when they see his distraught state.

"Seungmin... what's wrong?" Han asks softly.

Seungmin hides his face in his hands as Hyunjin gives him a gentle hug. He stays him a moment, then sits on his bed, silently weeping in front of them.

Hyunjin looks at Han.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure, but..."

Han frowns, his sympathetic heart aches for his teammate.

"Okay, just come get me when you're done," he says, leaving the two alone.

"Minnie..."

"Don't... don't call me that..." he sniffles.

"Seungmin..."

He looks up at Hyunjin as he sits next to him.

"Please, I know I tease you about Bin... but I want to help, really."

Seungmin hesitates, then lets out his thoughts.

"Sometimes... I think about what you said once, about how he over-reacts... that he could be playing games with my emotions... do you really think he would do that?"

Hyunjin pauses in thought, then says, "Well, tell me what he's doing."

Seungmin feels guilty, thinking about sharing the details of their problems, but he doesn't know what else to do. He explains their recent fights and how serious Bin had become.

"I feel like all I've done is worry about him and try to make him happy. And he calls me selfish."

"Hrm... A few months ago I would say that, yeah, he's just being a jerk. But... I know he really cares about you. It just seems like you both need different things, and he's... heh..."

"What?"

"Well, he _is_ a bit of a baby. I don't think he's doing it on purpose to control you. I think he just pouts to get his way. He's trying to be cute, trying to... be yours."

Seungmin purses his lips, pondering his remarks.

"I wish he would just talk to me instead."

"He's afraid. You said he thinks you aren't accepting him. So, he doesn't want to share with you."

Seungmin sighs.

"Maybe... he's right."

"You're both right, or wrong. Whatever. The point is he needs to stop being so serious, and you need to take him more seriously. Don't you think?"

"I don't want it to be so serious, Hyun. I mean, I love him, but... we can't be like that even if we wanted to."

"You don't have to go as far as he wants, but... if you really care about him and you want to work this out, you both need to compromise. When he sees you are trying, he'll open up more."

Seungmin sighs with some relief, the pain in his head subsiding, feeling some hope that he can find a way back to his lover. He looks at Hyunjin's sweet face and smiles.

"Thank you, Hyun. I'm sorry... This whole thing has gotten so complicated. I never meant to involve you. I mean... that night."

Hyunjin tickles his fingers along Seungmin's jawline.

"Don't apologize. That was Changbin's doing. Besides... it was fun, right?"

Seungmin laughs nervously, his face burns from embarrassment. Hyunjin snuggles him closely and Seungmin closes his eyes, feeling his warm breath on his neck. Hyunjin presses his lips on him gently and Seungmin lets him kiss along his collar for only a moment, feeling tender relief, then pulls away quickly.

"Stop. Please... I'm grateful, but..."

"I know, Min. But I warned him. If he makes you cry again, I'm going to steal you away."

Seungmin smirks a little and shakes his head.

"Go on, get Han. Let's get some rest."


	18. Felix Confronts Chan

Early next morning, before most of the others are awake, Felix urgently walks across the dorm. He doesn't like speculating, especially when it comes to other people, but he had spent all night quietly pondering the strange behavior of his teammate. He was used to seeing Changbin playful and confident, not the shell of a man he'd been with all day. The only person who might know what's going on in his head is his roommate. So he knocks on the door of Chan's room, then enters to find him alone, sitting at his laptop. Felix has barely closed the door when he starts his questioning.

"What's going on with Binnie?"

"Huh?"

"He's acting weird."

Chan shifts in his seat.

"He's been a little moody, I guess. You know him."

"Not really. Not like you do. Is something wrong?"

"No," he says, his pitch suddenly high.

Felix looks at him skeptically.

"No, I mean he... he hasn't mentioned anything. I'm sure it's nothing or he would have told me."

Felix folds his arms.

"Well, maybe you should ask him. He's obviously upset. I mean, how haven't you noticed?"

Chan stands up and straightens his hoodie.

"He'll tell me if he wants. It's none of my business."

Felix laughs.

"What are you talking about? Now I _know_ there's something going on."

Chan starts to protest but Felix goes on.

"If any one of us was acting like this you'd get involved. Why treat him differently?"

Chan has no answer.

"Whatever," Felix says, his accent coming through strongly.

He turns to walk away but Chan grabs his shoulder.

"Felix."

He turns around to see Chan's serious expression.

"Leave Bin alone. Please."

Felix rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, you're obviously handling it. Is that why he's gone constantly? Tired all the time?"

"Don't talk to me like that, you have no idea."

"Of course not, you're in the business of secrets now. Forget it."

Felix walks to the door, then turns back again.

"Just remember what's best for the team."

Chan replies angrily, "I am! That's why I said leave him alone!"

Felix sneers and leaves, his mind already searching for any mention or detail that could give him a clue as to what Chan and Changbin are hiding. And since Chan wasn't giving any answers, the only other person to ask was the gloomy rapper himself.


	19. Awkward Encounter

The day goes by as usual, with their busy schedule and many obligations, and no one has a moment of rest until late in the evening, when they each have a few hours free to use to their liking. Most of the members are hanging in the dorm, but Seungmin only wants to get away. When Han invited him to join Lee Know and Jeongin for a game night, he politely declined but quickly decided to change and go out for a while. He slips out of the room, giving Hyunjin a quiet farewell, and leaves out the front door.

As he makes sure the lock is secure and turns to walk away, he spots Changbin approaching cautiously. Seungmin smiles and walks to his mate, but he sees Changbin's distant expression and halts. His smile fades as they look at each other awkwardly. Seungmin swallows hard and initiates.

"Hey... how are you?" he asks shyly.

"I'm okay... you?"

"Yeah... I'm okay..."

They both hesitate, then Seungmin speaks up again.

"What are you... doing tonight?"

Changbin looks away again.

"I'm... probably just staying here and watching videos."

"Ah... that sounds nice..."

He tries to smile, but it is weak and over-shadowed by his worried brow.

Changbin looks away and stubbornly asks, "What are you doing?"

"I... thought I might go out tonight."

"Sounds fun."

They exchange more silence before Seungmin clears his throat.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course," Changbin says, brushing past him.

As he unlocks the door, Seungmin's heart aches.

He calls out, "Binnie."

Changbin stops but doesn't turn back.

"Min."

Seungmin's mouth hangs open but his thoughts are too tangled to give him the words he needs.

"Have fun tonight," Changbin says, letting the door close behind him.

Seungmin takes a deep breath and sighs, his nerves shaking and face burning. He keeps his head down as he leaves the building, hiding his tears, walking out into the night without a destination, his heart desperate to find a remedy for his pain.


	20. Spilling Over

Changbin returns to his room, too numb to cry or feel resentment over the brief encounter. He sits down at his desk, pouring the contents of his backpack haphazardly on his desk. He looks at his lyric book and pens, the sacred tools of his craft, and all the work he had put in the last few days. None of it mattered. It was only a distraction from the sweet, sad vision of his lover, which was ever-present in his mind. Changbin is the embodiment of misery, blending in with the silence, when he is startled by a knock at the door. He stands up suddenly as Felix walks in with a bright smile and curious eyes.

"You haven't been at dinner for the last three nights... everything okay?"

"Mmhm," Changbin responds, not giving Felix his gaze, "I've been working on some things."

"Yeah? Can I see?" he asks playfully.

"Um, well, its, uh, not ready..."

"That's okay, I'm sure it's good. Please?"

Changbin nervously looks around, pretending to search for his notebook.

"Oh, I... don't know... where my notes are, sorry..."

"Come on, Bin, what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately."

Changbin looks directly at Felix.

"Weird how," he says flatly.

"Like... your mood. You haven't been picking on me or messing with anyone, or even saying anything! You're just quiet all the time."

Changbin doesn't have an excuse ready, so his mouth blurts out what he doesn't want to say.

"I'm just going through some stuff," he answers, looking away again.

"Well, maybe I can help," Felix says, touching Changbin's arm gently.

Changbin swallows hard, skin warm from his amplified nerves.

"You should have someone to talk to..." Felix says softly, inching closer.

"I... I can't. It's... not just about me... I shouldn't talk about it."

Changbin's voice falters as he speak; Felix knows it must be serious.

"You can trust me," he whispers, putting his arm around Changbin.

Changbin is silent.

"Come on, Bin," he says in a deep, sweet voice.

Changbin sighs heavily, shaking.

"You... you can't tell anyone. Swear to me."

"I won't, I swear."


	21. Inside Out

Seungmin wanders the streets, avoiding the busy activity of the city and finding his own path through quiet, shadowy walkways. He comes across a bench surrounded by flowers and sits a moment, taking in their muted colors, and tries to untangle his thoughts.

_I don't understand... I just wanted some space.... Why does he do this? I wish he would just understand... But I keep making him upset... I don't know what I'm doing wrong.. I wish it didn't hurt so much... What am I doing, trying to make this work? Maybe this was all a mistake... but I don't want to let go..._

_Binnie... I'm sorry... How can I make things better?_

Back at the dorm, Changbin is alone once again in his room, his heart pounding as if he was locked inside with a tiger. His mind is exhausted and his own flood of menacing thoughts drowns his senses, his muscles weak with hopelessness.

**He doesn't love you anymore... You screwed everything up. Why do you always let your emotions ruin things? Of course he wanted some space, you smothered him. And now Felix knows. If he finds out, he's gonna kill you. Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut? You're risking everything.**

**Oh, please Minnie, just hold me again...**

When Chan returns to their room after checking in on the others, he finds Changbin in this dreaded state. He knows there's only one thing that could make him this upset, but it's a conversation he doesn't want to have. The two roommates say nothing to each other, while Chan mulls over what to do about his depressed friend. Finally, whether from worry or responsibility, he walks over to Changbin and sits next to him on his bed.

"Bin... I hate seeing you like this, mate."

"Then just ignore me."

"You really think I can just do that? Even if I wasn't your friend?"

"There's nothing for you to do... it will be over soon enough."

Chan's muscles tense at these words.

"What do you mean?"

"It's only a matter of time before he is done with me."

Chan sighs, "Is that what you want?"

Changbin is silent and his bottom lip quivers.

"Just be confident, go to him, say you're sorry," the leader says.

"He doesn't want to see me."

"I don't think it's like that at all. Seungmin is a reasonable guy. You could learn something from him."

Changbin narrows his eyes at this comment, but in the back of his mind he knows Chan is right.

"Do you want me to get him back here?"

"No... not tonight... he wanted to be alone..."

Chan pauses, then looks directly at him.

"Then, Bin... just for tonight... stop holding on so hard... get some rest. I promise you things aren't as bad as they seem."

Changbin nods and feels a small relief as Chan rubs his back lightly with his palm.

"Chan... I know I can be ungrateful and difficult and harsh and..."

"Bin..."

"But... thank you for.... for..."

"Ey, no worries... but... please, for the sake of the guys... take it easy, okay?"

"Yes, Chan..."

It is late when Seungmin makes his way back, and the dorm is quiet. Hyunjin and Han are still awake when he reaches his room, and although he doesn't show his sadness, his teammates sense the weariness in his posture.

"Hey, Min... everything okay?" Hyunjin asks.

"Yeah... did you guys have a good night?"

"Heck yeah!" Han says excitedly, "I won almost every game! They've got nothing on me, ha!"

Hyunjin smirks at Han's enthusiasm and says timidly, "It was peaceful here... what about you?"

Seungmin looks thoughtful for a moment, then says, "I think... things will be okay..."

Hyunjin nods, but Han looks at him quizzically.

"Was something... not okay?" he inquires.

Hyunjin speaks up, "Seungmin's just been a little stressed lately, right?"

Seungmin forces a smile, trying to lessen Han's concern.

"Ah, yes... but it's okay."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I mean... I know how that can feel..."

Seungmin sees the worry in Han's eyes and reassures him.

"Thank you, Jisung.... I just needed to get away tonight, don't worry."

"Okay... but..."

Han is dissatisfied with Seungmin and Hyunjin being so vague, but he does know what it's like, and knows as well not to pry where it's not welcome.

"The next time you are feeling stressed, please let me help, okay?"

Seungmin's smile is genuine this time and he gives Han a gentle hug.

"With the seven of you guys here with me, everything will be great. I know it," Seungmin says with resolve.

They all give each other pokes, pats, and brotherly love before going back to their respective beds and, in their own time, succumbing to rest. But Seungmin is assuredly the last one to fall asleep, still playing over the events and words of his lover, impatient for a chance to make things right.


	22. Soft Scene

As the next two days go by, the damaged lovers gaze at each other longingly, both emanating their guilt and regret. After what felt like eternity, Seungmin finds his opportunity that evening, as the rest of the group is gathered for dinner, with Changbin once again missing. Seungmin goes through the motion of eating for a short while, then slips away to the rapper's room. When their eyes meet, neither hesitates to go to the other, and Seungmin pulls him in and holds him close.

"Bin... I didn't mean for you to run away..."

"I don't know what else to do... when it hurts this much."

Changbin hides his face and tries to pull away but Seungmin doesn't let go.

"No, don't shut me out... stay with me," he whispers.

Changbin cries quietly on his shoulder.

Seungmin tries to explain, "Chan... the guys, they were asking questions... I got nervous... I just thought we should take it easy... I never meant to hurt you, Binnie."

He caresses Changbin's face and kisses him through his tears.

"You're sick of me, aren't you?" he whimpers.

"No, baby, stop... I need you. Don't say that."

Changbin sighs, wiping his warm and puffy face with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry for being so upset."

"You're right, Binnie... I've been selfish... I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't be yourself. I'm still learning who you are."

"I am too..."

"I want you to be happy, Bin. What can I do?"

"Just let me be with you. I don't want it to just be about sex."

"I don't either... I want to know you... but if I ask for time, or space... it's not because I'm sick of you."

Changbin pouts, but it is out of guilt from his thorny emotions having damaged their relationship.

Seungmin goes on, "I'm trying to meet your needs, and my needs, and still give the team what they need too. It feels like they're always in conflict... and I've been so worried... Please understand, Binnie..."

"I do, Min... I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you. We already have too much to deal with, I didn't mean to bring you stress."

Changbin's tears start flowing again and Seungmin holds him tighter.

"Do... do you still love me?" Changbin weeps.

"Binnie... I never stopped loving you for a second..." he says sweetly, "I never wanted you to think that..."

Seungmin kisses him deeply, then pulls back to look at Changbin's relieved face.

He says gently, "We just need to learn to love each other better... if I make a mistake, if I hurt you... I don't mean to."

Changbin sniffles and wipes away his tears.

"I know... I shouldn't take things so hard..."

Seungmin grins at him mischievously and whispers in his ear, "There's one hard thing you'll still have to take."

Changbin's cathartic laughter finally breaks up his dark mood and he nibbles on Seungmin's neck.

"Come on, baby... let's go find the guys and relax. Is that okay?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Please, Binnie? If we want to be together more, one of the only ways is with everyone there. Will you do this for me?"

Changbin has a brief flash of dread over the awkward fact that now three of the other members know their secret. But he takes a deep breath and agrees. Seungmin's mouth opens in a pleased smile and he gives Changbin a smooch. They sit together that night, not too close, not too distant, enjoying the company of their brothers, and giving each other a reassuring smile every so often, their wounds finally ready to heal.


	23. Felix the Curious Cat

Felix had spent those same last two days bewildered at what he had learned. Seungmin and Changbin? When he was consoling his teammate, he was only concerned with easing his suffering. But now he was undeniably intrigued, a hundred questions bubbling in his brain. How long had this been going on? Who else knew about it? Surely that's what Chan was trying to hide, he must know. And it explained why Seungmin was acting so strangely too.

The whole scenario disturbed Felix, from a small, stinging jealousy or envy, perhaps a disappointment that he hadn't figured it out himself. And the thought of Seungmin left him cold; what was he doing to make Changbin so upset? In his distraught ramblings, the rapper hadn't revealed enough to satisfy Felix's curiosity, and he found himself ruminating over the whole tale. He knew Chan wouldn't tell him anything more, and there was no point in revealing what he now knew. But Hyunjin had been acting just peculiar enough during these events to spark Felix's interest.

He waits patiently, finding a break in the day to innocently offer to take Hyunjin out for coffee and retail therapy. The sunny, calm weather enhances the facade, and as they find a quiet place to sit and sip their drinks, Felix boldly starts his line of questioning, ignoring the subtle craft of interrogation and going straight to the facts.

"So, Changbin and Seungmin, huh?"

Hyunjin nearly spits up his coffee.

"What... what do you mean?" he stutters.

"How long have you known about them?"

Hyunjin is still feigning ignorance, "Known what?"

"You were covering for them, weren't you?"

"Felix... how..."

"I should have guessed it sooner but I suppose I would never have thought those two-"

"We shouldn't talk about this."

Hyunjin's expression is serious, but Felix disregards him.

"Are you kidding? This is unreal. I mean, I kind of always thought Binnie was gay but-"

"Felix, seriously."

"Why?"

"It's none of our business what they do."

"We're a team, whatever the other guys do has an effect on us."

"But this is personal."

"That doesn't matter. Sheez. I just thought since we both knew, why not talk about it? I mean, Binnie is so upset, we should help him get out of this, right?"

Hyunjin stands up, frowning, hand on hip.

"He doesn't want out. It's not our place to interfere with their relationship."

Felix looks puzzled.

"Huh."

Hyunjin picks up his drink and states, "I'm going back to the dorms, I'll see you."

Felix is surprised that his friend was so closed on the subject, but at least his suspicions were confirmed. It only left him with more uncertainty and concern over what was going on, and how to proceed. One thing was certain, however: there was no way he wasn't getting involved.


	24. Chan Confronts Changbin

The week goes on without much occurrence, but when Changbin returns to his room late one night, Chan is furious.

"Where have you been?! You were supposed to be here for practice!"

"I had something else to do."

"You _know_ you have to talk to me first, what the hell-"

"Chan!" Changbin barks.

Chan grits his teeth and stares at him, expecting a fight. But Changbin's voice is low and docile.

"Chan... please... it was important. Can you just forget it this time?"

Chan takes a deep breath but his face is still red.

"I've been turning my eye to a lot of things lately, Bin."

"I know... and... I'm grateful."

Changbin is soft and sincere, and Chan's nerves finally start to relax. But he sighs bitterly.

"Look... I swear, this is the last time. I'm done covering for you. The next time one of the guys asks me what's going on, you'll have to tell them yourself."

"I agree."

Chan pauses, the rage still burning in his muscles.

"I swear to god, Bin. Don't fuck this up for us."

Changbin swallows and nods slowly. Chan seems as if he's finished, but the weight of his frustration breaks him and he continues lecturing his long-time friend.

"Is this worth it, Bin? Worth the disappointment to everyone, the ridicule, the ruin it would bring to all of us if this gets out?"

"Yes. I'd give up everything for him."

"That's not your choice to make when you're going to effect the lives of dozens of people, just so you can satisfy your urges!"

"I love him! Didn't you hear me?! You were there when I told you! And you supported me! But now you tell me to stop?"

"It's gone way too far! Just like everything you do!"

"You used to think that was a good thing. It's what brought us together. Two guys who would push themselves and everyone around them further than they ever could alone. How do you think we got here?"

Chan has no reply and his eyes sting as he thinks on Changbin's words, a torrent of memories breaking against his mental gates.

"Everyone tells me I go too far, to stop. How do I stop being myself?"

Chan eyes go soft and his mouth hangs in a frown.

"Listen, I don't want you to feel like..."

"Like I can't be myself? That's all I have felt lately. And sometimes I don't even know who I am, or who I am supposed to be. I have to be so many things, which parts are real, which aren't? And now I have to be someone else, for him..."

Chan sighs and thinks a moment, questioning his own approach to dealing with the unruly rapper.

"You shouldn't have to change yourself for him... or me. But, what do you want for yourself? That's what you have to live with."

"Him."

"And what if he ends up leaving you, what happens when this is all over? And you've tried to build your whole life around him?"

"Then I'll move on. But... I have to try... If I don't believe it can work... that I can do better..."

Chan meets the trance-like stare of his friend and realizes that he not only couldn't stop him, he shouldn't. That he actually would learn something about himself through Seungmin. Changbin wanted to be better for his lover, better for all of them, he was just struggling with how. Chan comes closer and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Ey, Bin... It's okay, I'm sorry. Just... please understand... we have a responsibility to one another."

"Chan..."

Changbin looks him in the eye.

"I promise... I won't put my needs before the group."

Chan meets his gaze, trying to see into his mind.

"If you really mean that... no more skipping practice, no more going out late with him and showing up tired. I have to be serious about this, Bin. These little things are going to end up costing you a lot."

"You're right."

Chan feels a conflict of guilt and skepticism, wondering if Changbin will be true to his word.

"I trust you, Bin. I have to. There is no other way this works. I know you'll do better."

"I will, Chan."

Chan gives a nod and looks him over a moment, then leaves the room, and Changbin sits down on his bed.

"I will... for him."


	25. Treasures Together

After another long week of endless work, with no time for themselves, the group gets a rare weekend off. Some of them go to see their families, others stay in to relax or continue working. But Changbin knew this time was coming and heads for Seungmin's room and knocks on the door. When Seungmin answers, his mouth hangs open. Changbin stands confident, dressed in a neat black suit, straight hair covering his forehead. He looks up at Seungmin with dark eyes.

"Binnie... you look amazing..." Seungmin whispers, hugging him gently.

"I want to take you somewhere," Changbin says without hesitation.

Seungmin lets go and smiles.

"Okay... give me a few minutes to get ready?"

Changbin nods, still keeping a deep, serious gaze on him. They make their way to a suite, where Changbin already has access, and he guides Seungmin through the dimly lit room. His eyes light up as he enters, taking in a faint sweet smell and the peaceful atmosphere of candles atop a table dressed in deep cloth, set with bowls of fruit and little candies. A large, plush bed awaits them to the side, and beside it another table covered in fabric.

"Wow... this is really nice... you did all this?" Seungmin asks.

Changbin responds quietly, "I mean... I had to make some arrangements, but... yes."

Seungmin leans and puts his hand on his hip.

"Is that why you were gone the other night?"

Changbin smirks, revealing the truth of his misconduct.

"Bin..."

"I know... but, it's worth it... if I can make things up to you..."

Seungmin can't help but be warmed by his drastic style and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's so... romantic. My Binnie can be so sweet..."

"I just want you to have a nice time, and relax. We can do anything you want, I'll be happy."

Seungmin smiles softly.

"We've got all night... let's put on some music and have a snack..."

He bites Changbin's lip in a heated kiss.

"... and then see if we can break that bed."

Changbin growls and returns his fervent response. They take off their jackets and put on some soft music, then sit near each other at the table. They smile and fidget, taking the occasional bit of food, sometimes feeding each other, sometimes teasing each other and taking it back. Then Changbin stands up and takes Seungmin's hand, and pulls him in close. He gives him a lingering kiss and gazes at his lover.

"You look so handsome tonight," Seungmin says, looking at him sincerely.

Changbin grins shyly and lowers his head. They remain lost in the moment, a slow song playing quietly, holding each other in a sway, giving kisses and sweet attention to each other. By the time the next song begins, Seungmin sighs longingly and presses himself against his partner. Changbin looks up at Seungmin with glistening eyes.

"Binnie..."

"I love you so much. I'll be anything you want me to be."

"I want you to be yourself, whatever that might be. I should be more understanding."

"But, you're right, Min. I should think more before I go too far... I'll try to be better."

Seungmin gives him a proud smile.

"We both will... I'll... try to take this more seriously."

"Oh, my sweet boy... you're so good to me."

Changbin snuggles him, his heart over-flowing with joy.

"I want to be good to you. I promise I'll listen and behave... I'm still learning about you... and myself..."

"We can find out who we are... together..."

They slowly undress each other, their hands roaming and grasping along the way, then sit on the bed, not letting each other go. Seungmin pulls his mate into his lap and massages his shoulders firmly.

"Mmm..."

He plants wet kisses along his broad, strong back, trailing up his neck, licking up to his ear.

"My Binnie works so hard... just relax, baby..."

He kisses him softly, his tongue slipping between his thick lips, sending a thrill through his nerves. Changbin lets out a deep moan, his body limp in Seungmin's arms. He grabs his lover's hard member, caressing it from top to bottom. Changbin feels electric at his touch and leans his head back, sighing. They both lay down, tugging each other lightly, whimpering with yearning to touch and please the other. After a couple minutes, they are both warm with arousal and Changbin lets go, taking a deep breath.

"Fuck... I need to calm down..."

"Ahhh... I'm so hard..." Seungmin groans.

The rapper turns to him, brushing his fingers down his tight mid-section.

"I brought some things we can try... do you want to?"

Seungmin raises an eyebrow as his older mate stands and goes to the side of the bed. Seungmin follows and watches as Changbin pulls the cloth off of the secondary table, revealing an assortment of toys and accessories carefully laid out.

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" Seungmin asks, wide-eyed.

"During the most awkward exchange I've ever had in my life," Changbin mumbles.

Seungmin laughs and puts his arm around Changbin's waist as they look over their options. Seungmin makes a curious noise and first picks up a feather and waves it around, then pokes Changbin with it, grinning with delight.

"You like that one?" Changbin asks.

"Heheh. Whoa, what's that?"

Seungmin sets down the feather and points at a strange looking wand.

"It's ... uh... it like gives a little shock. I don't know. I just read a couple things but I've never done any of this stuff."

"Mmm... it'll be fun then. But... that sounds a little weird."

"There's candles... you let it melt and... then drip it on me... " he says seductively, holding one of them suggestively.

"I don't know ... will it burn?"

Changbin hesitates and puts it back. Seungmin lifts the lid on a small insulated bucket.

"Ice?"

"Mhmm... I was thinking about that one... would you try it with me?"

"You want me to... use it on you?"

"Please?"

"Of course... what do you want me to do?"

Changbin slides his hands on Seungmin's hips and looks at him longingly.

"Tie me up... play with me... anything you want, Minnie..."

Seungmin smiles and sighs nervously.

"Ah... yes, Binnie."

"Use this."

Changbin hands Seungmin a thick rope and he rubs it between his fingers, feeling its rough texture.

"And this..." he continues, placing a plain cloth band in his hands.

He lays in position on the bed, and Seungmin kneels over him, wrapping the rope around the rapper's wrists and tying it through the rods of the bed frame.

"Tighter," Changbin whispers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... unnnhhh...." he groans as Seungmin pulls the rope taut.

He gently lifts Changbin's head and slips the blindfold underneath, looking into his lust-filled eyes and giving him a sweet kiss before covering his sight. He then takes a piece of ice out of the container and holds it in his hands. It is still frosty, so he licks it with his damp tongue, the alluring act stirring his desire, and looks over at his helpless mate waiting for him. He leans over him, starting at the top of his chest, carefully keeping hold of the slippery cube as he slides it along Changbin's golden, muscular form.

"Ah... it's so cold... is it okay, Binnie?"

"Nnnhhh... yes... it's okay... ohhhh...."

"Mmm... it's making your nipples hard...."

Seungmin takes the ice away and licks his around his chest, then flicks his tongue across his buds.

"Ohhh... Min..."

"Mmm... it's sexy... You look so hot right now..."

He places another piece of ice on him, spreading a cool layer of liquid on his tight stomach, then licking up the remains, tracing up and down his sides.

"Oh, Minnie... you make me feel so good..."

"Should I... go lower?"

"Yes... play with me..."

Changbin hisses as he feels the sharp, cold sensation on the tip of his member. He leaves it only a moment, then gives him a soft lick. He does this again and again, watching his tortured and lustful reactions. Seungmin gets a wicked grin as Changbin's gasps and moans keep him at full excitement. He grabs more ice and prepares it, brushing it along his lover's thick thighs.

"Longer this time..."

"Nnnh!"

He keeps the frozen cube on him and lets the melting water drip down his cock.

"Ohh... please... Min...."

"Is it too much?"

Changbin groans and shakes his head, holding out as long as he can, his arms straining against the ropes.

The ice is half-melted when he cries out, "Please! Minnie!"

Seungmin tosses it aside quickly and attacks Changbin's manhood with his tongue, slurping up the cold liquid clinging to it. The older mate moans at the warm relief of Seungmin's mouth wrapped around him, sucking him eagerly. In this moment he forgets all the sorrow and pain, all the darkness in of their past, his brain seized only by the pleasure his forbidden mate brings to him. Seungmin comes up for air and jerks him ferociously, drooling warm spit on his throbbing rod, taking him to new heights.

He cries out as a powerful orgasm rips through him, shooting his seed all over himself, arching his back as his loins expel all their passion. Seungmin sighs as he watches his dark lover lost in the throes of release. He takes some of the sticky fluid splattered across Changbin's divine form and tastes it, then licks more of it off of him.

"Unnnhh, kiss me, Minnie," Changbin begs.

Seungmin gives Changbin his cum-covered tongue and mushes his lips in messy abandon until his final sigh of satisfaction is apparent. They lay together, Changbin still helplessly splayed, while Seungmin holds him and strokes his hair and face, giving little pecks on his bulging arms. Finally, he unties the ropes and Changbin shakes off his discomfort, enjoying the warmth in his muscles. In the meantime, Seungmin cleans up the leftover secretion and smiles over him sweetly.

Changbin smirks back, saying, "Now it's your turn, Minnie..."

Seungmin blushes and opens his mouth, his shy and cute side immediately coming to the surface. Changbin gets up from the bed and stretches, then eyes the table nearby. He takes the feather toy from the table and wiggles it across Seungmin's collarbone.

"Hmm... you seemed to like this..."

Seungmin laughs quietly.

"Yes, this will do nicely..."

Changbin picks up another item and holds it out.

"And I got something softer for my sweet boy... is this okay?"

Seungmin touches a pair of silky handcuffs.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, baby."

Seungmin lays back and watches his lover as he carefully restrains him, and Changbin checks to make sure he is comfortable.

He whispers in his ear, "Don't think about anything else. Just focus on the feeling."

Seungmin gasps as Changbin gently swipes the feather across his chest, stimulating his nipples. He tickles under his arms and Seungmin resists, pressing his lips together tightly. As the soft tool traces down his sides, he gives in and squeals with laughter.

"Mmm... you're so cute," Changbin says, watching Seungmin squirm and giggle.

"Ahh! It tickles! Hehe! Stop!"

"Ticklish there? Mm... I'll have to remember that."

"Noooo...." Seungmin whines playfully as Changbin continues making him writhe about.

Changbin gets on the bed and scratches his nails along his hips, biting the top of his thigh.

"Nnnnhh...."

"You look so good... I'm so lucky to have you..."

He follows up the harsh sensation with a tender brush of the feather, soothing him. He teases around his genitals and Seungmin watches Changbin's carnal expression as the sweet torture continues.

"Hmm... how about this?"

Seungmin closes his eyes and concentrates on the gentle tingle in his loins.

"Do you feel it? How soft it is on your hard cock? Does it feel good?"

"Ahhh... yeah..."

Changbin kisses his twitching meat and circles his tongue around the head.

"Louder, I want to hear you."

"Binnie.... ahhh!" he cries as Changbin licks up his shaft again and again.

Seungmin has completely resigned to Changbin's salacious movements. He keeps the same motion but presses his tongue more sharply.

"Ahhh, yeahhh! That's it! Don't stop!"

Changbin still excites Seungmin's nerves, the feather whispering along his long, slender legs as they shake from overwhelming bliss. Seungmin whines, begging to be released.

"Binnie! Please! I need to cum!"

"Yes... make my Minnie cum..." Changbin whispers to himself.

He takes in Seungmin's long dick, indulging in the thrill of bringing his lover to his peak, drinking in his fluids as he pumps him with his full lips. He rolls his tongue around and opens his throat to take the jab of Seungmin's thrusting movements, then slowly releases him, enjoying the sight of exhaustion all over his body. When Seungmin opens his eyes, he sees Changbin's sweet face next to him.

"Binnie... you're smiling..."

He touches his cheek.

"I've missed that... you're cute too, you know."

They spend the next hour cuddling and worshiping each other's bodies, singing sweetly, and giving all the attention that was lost and overdue in their time spent divided. But as they lie together, Changbin still feels a pang of guilt over his behavior and tries to open up to his partner.

"I'm sorry for rushing you... I just... thought you wanted it to be real."

Seungmin hugs him gently.

"I do... but I also want it to be fun and relaxed... I love you... but we just started being serious so fast."

"I thought you liked it... you said... you wished we had more time."

"But we have to have our own lives too. I know we want to spend every moment together but... we just can't sacrifice everything else for this."

Changbin is quiet as Seungmin lets go.

"I mean... right?" Seungmin asks, looking for affirmation.

"Yes, you're right. Quite practical, as always."

"Tchh... you make that sound like a bad thing," he says, folding his arms.

Changbin huffs with frustration.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just following my heart. I'm not thinking when I'm with you... I just..."

Seungmin pouts and puts his arms around him again.

"I need to be put in my place sometimes. When it's you... I like it..."

Seungmin smirks with a glint in his eye.

"Is that my tough boy? I miss him..."

"But, I was hurting you..."

"I told you it was okay. I like it... especially when..."

He grabs Changbin from behind and pulls him in, pressing his semi-rigid cock between his cheeks.

"...when my Binnie wants to get fucked..."

"Unnnhhh... Minnn...."

"You bring something out of me... it makes me feel stronger than I've ever felt... it makes me want you so much..."

Changbin leans his hips out and pulls up his leg, revealing himself, and Seungmin becomes erect again at the sight of his submissive lover.

"I need you, Minnie... Fuck me... give me everything..."

Seungmin slaps Changbin's side as he grabs him wildly, probing with his fingers to prepare him, reveling in the deep, low moans of his older mate. The surreal, possessed feeling that Changbin gives him is addicting, something he can't escape nor wants to. Within moments he pierces him slowly, pressing into him, arms locked around his chest. Changbin shudders and groans, his hands seeking Seungmin's, holding on tight as their ride builds in intensity.

"That's my naughty boy... you like when I fuck that ass?"

"Ohhh! Yes! You're so deep!"

"You love it, don't you?"

"Yes! My Minnie's cock makes me so full! Nnnnh!"

"Yeah, take it. Take it!"

Changbin howls as Seungmin slams him with all his might, the rough motion making them both fiery. Seungmin growls, his hands sliding up to Changbin's neck, gripping just enough to send increased tension surging down his nerves. The pressure sends Seungmin to the edge and he thrusts fully within, finishing his deed. Their bodies both ache with heat and exhaustion as they release each other and take their time recovering.

Finally, Seungmin sits up and looks to his mate. Changbin bites his lips and smirks, taking Seungmin's hand. He pulls himself up and kisses him beneath his ear.

"Can I have my sweet boy?" he whispers.

Seungmin nods and asks, "How do you want me?"

"Lie back... I want to see your face... you're so beautiful..."

Seungmin rests and lets Changbin play with him and tease him, ensuring he is relaxed. He grasps himself as he looks over the angelic form of his young mate, the gorgeous creature that holds his heart. Seungmin closes his eyes as Changbin slips into him slowly and carefully, watching his lover's face for any discomfort.

"Is it okay, Min?" he asks.

Seungmin looks up at him, smiling softly.

"Mhmm... have fun, baby... I like it..."

Changbin allows himself to get lost in his act, giving Seungmin a gentle and smooth episode of love-making. Seungmin sighs at the tender treatment of his normally edgy partner, and he ponders how their relationship is complicated further by their dynamic desires both in the bedroom and out. None of this pushes him away, but only sends him further into captivity, and he surrenders to his gloomy treasure.

"Nnnhh... I love my soft Minnie... you feel perfect...."

"Ahhhh... Binnie... it's so good..."

"Tell me you love me, please..."

"I do, Binnie... I love you... ahhh!"

"Unnnhh.... I'm cumming!"

"Yes, baby.... fill me up..."

"Ohh! I love you, Min!"

Completely spent, the lovers hold each other and pull up the covers, ready to get what little rest they can. Seungmin looks into Changbin's sweet, content eyes, and touches his face.

"I love you, Changbin... I'm sorry if I don't say it enough."

Changbin whines softly, nuzzling his partner.

"I love you too... I'll try to remember."

Seungmin smiles and kisses him sweetly on the lips.

"I'll make sure you never forget."


End file.
